Entre Nosotros
by MCP28
Summary: tal ves no sea fácil, tal ves incluso sea imposible, pero quien lo decide?...
1. Persecución

**HOLA! PRIMER FIC, SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS, ASI ES, ES EN ESPAÑOL, CREO QUE A ESTE LUGAR LE FALTA MAS VARIEDAD DE IDIOMAS, AUN ASI SI NO SABES ESPAÑOL, ARRIBA EN LA BARRA AZUL, HAY UN ICONO DE UN MUNDO, SOLO AS CLICK EN EL Y ESCOGE TU IDIOMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

Diablos Diaz! te juro que si no estás aquí ahora te matare!-llegare en diez segundos Gail!  
>era la voz de Chris a través de su intercomunicador, aunque no sabía si eso la tranquilizaba o la ponía más nerviosa, el fugitivo ya estaba a más de 6 metros de distancia y no sabía si podría alcanzarlo alguna vez, aunque en su defensa, el fugitivo era de Chris así que, estaba bien con eso.<p>

- Aquí oficial Peck! El fugitivo está ahora en el lado sur oeste de tu posición Collins – Aquí oficia Collins estamos en posición y a la espera. – solo tenía que seguirlo un poco más, el fugitivo era un idiota, el solo se pondría la soga al cuello yendo directo… no no no! Diablos! De verdad esta yendo en la dirección contraria? – aquí oficial Peck! El fugitivo ahora corre por el lado sur este de tu posición Collins! Necesito refuerzos sigo en la persecución DIABLOS DIAS DONDE ESTAS! – pero qué diablos pasa con este tipo, acaso que no piensa detenerse nunca? Mis piernas me están quemando y siento que respiro fuego en este momento, y para colmo ya ni siquiera sé dónde estoy – oficial peck infórmenos de su posición- diablos! – aquí oficial Peck el fugitivo a entrado a un callejón a dos cuadras sur este de tu posición, lo tengo acorralado – oficial Peck no entre, espere refuerzos! - Esperar refuerzos claro, este bastardo me las pagara.

veo como el fugitivo se detiene abruptamente contra la pared de ladrillo delante de el, dos metros de alto sin ningún apoyo, eso es imposible hasta para el – policía! Ponga las manos en alto donde pueda verlas! – alfin me pone atención, se voltea lentamente y alfin puedo verlo, caucásico, 1.70m cabello oscuro corto, nada que llame la atención en realidad, solo que al levantar las manos y verme a la cara veo su asquerosa sonrisa, wack! Un diente de oro encerio? – no te muevas, no me obligues a usar la fuerza – el idiota sonríe aun mas, enserio? – lentamente tírate al piso coloca las manos en la cabeza es una orden! – no me quita la mirada de encima, siento como me examina, veo como dirige su mirada ahora hacia mi alrededor, se lo que planea, se lo que quiere hacer, coloco lentamente mi mano sobre mi arma, el movimiento no pasa desapercibido por el, veo como su sonrisa vacila un poco, se tensa ante mi movimiento, no lo dejo de mirar, le demuestro quien realmente tiene bajo control la situación – tírese al suelo y coloque sus manos en la cabeza – lo digo más calmada, controlando mi respiración, el da un paso hacia delante, me tenso y desabrocho mi arma de su estuche, el se detiene por completo, ahora mi mano esta por completo en mi arma, esto es un juego, un juego de control mental, de demostrar quién es el más grande en esta situación, y por supuesto le demostrare que soy yo.

De repente escucho algo, un fuerte ruido proveniente de mi izquierda y sucede, distracción, mi vacilación me costó un segundo, mi vacilación me costó el control de la situación, lo veo hacia mí y saco mi arma y siento el golpe, siento su cuerpo venir sobre mí, me derriba, otro segundo de distracción, trata de quitarme el arma, otro segundo, no será tan fácil amigo, él se posición arriba de mí, gran error, golpeo con fuerza mi rodilla en su entrepierna, escucho su gemido, Dolor! Y por supuesto furia, un golpe certero en mi mejilla, otro segundo, en fuerza sé que la tengo perdida, estoy a punto de perder mi arma, pero soy más lista, quieres mi arma? Bien! Con la fuerza que me queda arrojo mi arma lo más lejos posible de nosotros la escucho caer, se vuelve hacia mí, veo su confusión en el rostro que cambia inmediatamente a ira, sus manos dejan de sujetarme los brazos y van directamente a al arma, otro segundo, no la encuentra, otro segundo, no la necesito, mi mano derecha se dirige al bolsillo de mi pantalón, justo en mi pierna derecha y la tomo, mi pistola de 4000vltz, la apunto hacia él, el sigue de espaldas a mí, otro segundo y disparo, lo veo temblar y caer, su cara da de lleno a los contenedores, y no se mueve más.

Me levanto lo más rápido posible y voy tras él, esposas en mano, respira con dificultad, bien, le esposo las manos en la espalda, veo mi arma, justo en una esquina, la tomo y la guardo, esta raspada, diablos! Oliver me matara eso es seguro, patrullas. Enserio que alguien morirá hoy.

-Peck donde estás? – volteo Chris enserio? – aquí Díaz! Ayúdame con este tipo quieres! Al menos tendrás que hacer algo el día de hoy o quieres pasarte todo el día perdido?- me mira, al fin, su cara describe, vergüenza, asombro y… preocupación?  
>-Gail estas bien? Tu cara…- mi cara? Ahora que lo menciona duele un poco, pero nada que no pueda soportar – estoy bien días, me ayudaras o no? – me ve un poco más, y sale de su ensordecimiento, guarda su arma y se dirige al fugitivo – diablos Gail que le hiciste al tipo? Creo que me tengo que preocupar más por el que por ti ahora – dice con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro, un tanto irónica y odiosamente molesta – bueno él se lo gano solo – digo con un tono de desdén – lo electrocutaste cierto? – bueno, él lo pidió a gritos – digo al fin con una sonrisa en el rostro.<p>

Peck, Diaz! Informen de su situación- la voz de Collins de nuevo, acaso estoy rodeada de incompetentes? – aquí Peck tenemos al fugitivo en custodia, vamos para la comisaria – veo como Chris al fin levanta al fugitivo, es grande, tal vez un poco más de lo que pensé, el pobre tipo está demasiado perdido en sí, ha! – te tocara hacer el informe Díaz – le digo mientras mete al fugitivo en la patrulla – rodeo el auto hacia el lado del copiloto, Díaz me mira – no esperaras que yo maneje verdad? Eh corrido por toda la maldita ciudad! – él sonríe hacia mí – ah y te tocara ficharlo también… y pagar los donuts obviamente – y con eso entro a la patrulla.


	2. Amenaza

**SERÁN ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS SEGUIDOS, NO SE CUANDO VUELVA A SUBIR, EXAMENES YA SABEN. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. **

En comisaria al fin, diablos que estoy agotada, noto que algunas caras voltean a verme, acaso a pasado mucho tiempo desde que vieron a un policía de verdad hacer su trabajo? Los ignoro y me dirijo a los vestidores. Abro mi locker y me recibe mi imagen, diablos! Diablos diablos! Ese idiota! Mi mejilla izquierda esta ardiendo, una enorme mancha roja en toda mi mejilla, la comisura de mi labio izquierdo un poco hinchada y mi cabello, bueno es mejor ni siquiera mencionarlo, tomo una camisa limpia y me voy a los baños.

Me detengo delante del lava manos y me veo mejor el hematoma, definitivamente dejara una marca, abro la llave y mojo mis manos, tierra entre mis uñas, algunas raspaduras en mis nudillos, nada que no desaparezca mañana, tomo agua en mis manos y mojo mi rostro, vaya que arde! Tomo un poco de agua para enjuagarme la boca. Me quito la camisa y viene lo mejor, un golpe, mi costado derecho, del mismo color que el de la mejilla, en realidad no duele, inclusive ni siquiera me percate de el, me veo unos segundos más en el espejo y prosigo a ponerme la camisa limpia, arreglo mi cabello y con una última mirada en el espejo me voy. Como dije, alguien aquí almenos tiene que hacer su trabajo bien.

Voy directo hacia mi escritorio y en el segundo en que me siento al fin después de este día tan del asco escucho mi nombre  
>-Peck! – volteo hacia donde vino mi nombre, es Oliver – Oliver? – ven a mi oficina quieres? – hice acaso algo malo teniente Shaw? – digo con fingida pena en mi rostro mientras coloco mi mano derecha hacia mi pecho sobre actuando ante el dolor – Oliver sonríe ante mi actuación – no Peck, pero si no vienes me acabare los donuts glaseados que acabo de comprar – en mi rostro se forma una sonrisa inmediata, donuts glaseados! – enseguida señor!<p>

Entro a su oficina, justo enfrente de mí, en el centro de su escritorio donuts! Me acerco y tomo uno, Dios! Esto debe de ser prohibido!- bien Peck, que a sucedido? – linda forma de arruinar un donuts- sucedido de que señor? – Gail no me digas señor quieres, y sabes a lo que me refiero- su cara cambio a un semblante más serio, no lo suficiente sabiendo que Oliver jamás podría ser completamente serio- nada Oliver, atrapamos al fugitivo y lo trajimos a comisaria, creo que eso es lo importante no? – termino de decir mientras muerdo mi donuts y lo miro fijamente – el echo Gail de que haya dos policías por patrulla es para que siempre tengan apoyo, no para que cada quien haga lo que quiera – note su tono de voz, era su tono de "soy paciente pero hablo enserio" que jamás debes de pasar desapercibido, dejo mi donuts aun lado por un momento y lo miro a los ojos – lo se Oliver, no volverá a pasar- me da una ultima mirada de "papa serio" y me sonríe – bien entonces, no hay más que decir, vete a casa Gail, creo que podemos prescindir de tus servicios por el día de hoy, as echo un gran trabajo- swet! Tomo otro donuts con la otra mano mientras sostengo lo que queda de la otra, le doy una sonrisa y volteo para irme – Gail antes de irte.. – me detengo para voltearlo a ver – es mejor que vayas a revisarte esa mejilla – lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido antes de responder- no es nada Oliver, para mañana no tendré nada- se me queda viendo procesando la situación un poco, diablos que me pone nerviosa- ve a que te revisen Gail, o traeré a alguien que lo haga personalmente - al decir la palabra "alguien" se va formando una sonrisa en su rostro – estas bromeando? no te atreverías!- le grito mientras mi cara de pánico empieza a aparecer y mientras su sonrisa se va haciendo más grande. Escucho unos golpes en la puerta y en ese momento sé que no estaba bromeando- pasa Holly, adelante- y en ese momento sé que estoy jodida.

Estoy sentada en el lado del copiloto del carro de Holly, me siento como si estuviera en la primaria y mi madre me hubiera castigado por haberme peleado en el recreo.

Gail…- dice mientras mira hacia la carretera, la puedo ver por mi visión periférica, esta seria, se que esta apunto de regañarme- Holly.. –digo tanteando el terreno, ella inhala profundamente, o si esto será bueno.  
>Me dirás que paso? – dejo la pregunta al aire, sin saber si esa pregunta entra en un si debo o no contestar, me voy por la segunda – sabes que no puedo hablar de mi trabajo con civiles Holly- y ahí esta de nuevo, holly se a horilla y detiene el motor, se quita el cinturón de seguridad y se voltea completamente para hacerme frente, si, estoy jodida- Gail no es un juego, hable con Chris, me dijo que paso, y lo peor es que lo dijo con un tono de orgullo y satisfacción – Díaz! O estas jodido!- Holly no pasó nada, controle la situación, el tipo no tenía oportunidad- le digo mientras me acomodaba mejor en el asiento para hacerle frente – por lo que yo puedo ver- dice mientras alza una mano hacia mi mejilla – el tubo mucha oportunidad Gail, no puedes seguir siendo un llanero solitario, esto no es un juego! – llanero solitario holly? De verdad? – y eso me valió una mirada muy severa – Gail sabes que me preocupo por ti, que no quiero que estés en riesgo que tu trabajo me enferma – abro la boca para decir algo que pero me detiene con una señal de su mano – pero se que es tu vida, y si yo quiero ser parte de ella tendré que apoyarte en tus decisiones- al terminar dirige la mirada hacia la ventana, hacia la carretera, aunque no la puedo ver se que en este momento se está mordiendo el labio, se que sus ojos expresan preocupación y se que se muere por seguir hablando, asi que no digo nada y ella continua – quiero ser tu apoyo, y quiero tener la confianza de que te cuidaras haya fuera, y que si llegara a pasar algo sabrás que tienes que dejar que los demás cuiden por ti, crees que puedas hacer eso por mí? – levanta la vista para hacerme frente, su mirada de súplica, de temor y de amor, su mirada de perrito, como amo esa mirada! Sonrió ligeramente – lo are está bien, seré mas consiente la próxima está bien? – veo como me analiza y procesa lo que acabo de decir, acaso todos el dia de hoy me piensan analizar? Eh perdido mi "póker face"? – está bien- dice mientras enciende el carro y se dirige a la carretera de nuevo – llegando a casa te revisare esa mejilla- te digo que estoy bi…- me interrumpe y continua hablando- y si te portas bien, pediré pizza para cenar- dice con una sonrisa en la cara- bien! –digo finalmente con una sonrisa también.<p> 


	3. Médico

Deja de moverte Gail- me dice con toda tranquilidad mientras dirige de nuevo esa bola de algodón de la muerte a mi cara – Holly eso arde!- le digo mientras escapo de nuevo de su toque- Gail no arde está bien? Es solo agua oxigenada para limpiar bien la herida!- y? eso arde de todas formas!- digo mientras me dirijo hacia atrás todo lo que me deja el sofá de Holly- ella resopla e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado- Gail es agua, no arde, cosa que sabrías si me dejaras al fin limpiarte bien la herida… para ser un poli, eres demasiado miedosa honey – sonríe mientras me toma de la barbilla y me acerca a ella, no pongo resistencia, y tan delicadamente como se le permite, me da un beso suave en los labios, apenas perceptible, pero lo suficiente para hacerme sonreír- listo ves como no arde?- frunzo el ceño hacia ella por lo que me acaba de decir, y al fin ciento el pequeño algodón en mi mejilla, y veo como sonríe aun mas ante mi sonrojo, por haber caído en su trampa como niña pequeña- creí que ardería – digo mientras veo una lámpara al lado izquierdo de Holly que ahora resultaba intensamente interesante. Siento como pasa suavemente el algodón y observa detenidamente mi mejilla, y vuelve a hacer de nuevo el procedimiento, al parecer mi mejilla no solo estaba mallugada sino que tenía pequeños cortes que hacían que el algodón se manchara un poco de sangre, la vi observando mi mejilla, su ceño fruncido, al terminar simplemente cubre la mejilla con un apósito y me deja al fin, pero sin quitarme la vista- preguntare asi que es mejor que seas sincera Gail..- dice y espera que yo procese Lo que acaba de decir- tienes alguna otra herida?- me pregunta mientras me analiza.. y hay vamos de nuevo – mmmm.. No, estoy bien- digo volviendo hacia la lámpara, de verdad que es interesante en este momento- bien párate y levántate la camisa- en eso salgo de mi misma y la volteo a ver, ella lo sabe!- porque? – digo con fingida confusión- Gail que te e visto, la mejilla, los golpes de tus nudillos, y veo que tienes a acomodarte hacia tu lado izquierdo, no hay que ser tonta para saber que te duele tu costado- vaya que es buena! Resoplo con fingida indignación, me paro y me levanto la camisa un poco- ves como no tengo nada- le digo y ella solo resopla mientras levanta mas mi camisa, puedo ver como su rostro se tensa al ver el golpe- Gail esto te debe de doler muchísimo!- la verdad es que no lo hace Holly, en serio- ella no me presta atención y sigue viendo el golpe, pasa delicadamente sus manos por el moretón y tiemblo ante el contacto, me voltea a ver- es solo que tus manos están frías – le digo con una pequeña sonrisa- me mira por unos segundos más y al fin habla- aunque se vea fatal, no veo que haya signos graves, no tienes ninguna costilla fracturada o astillada, solo que para mañana, te dolerá mucho- empieza a bajar mi camisa con mucho cuidado, como si me fuera a romper en cualquier momento- te dije que estaba bien- le digo mientras me siento en el sofá, y compruebo que es verdad, si me inclino hacia mi izquierda al hacerlo, ella es nerd y sabe lo que hace.  
>asi que… Pizza?- digo sonriendo mientras ella termina de recoger el botiquín que dejo delante del sofá, me mira por un segundo con su sonrisa de lado y asiente- bien!- Digo mientras tomo mi teléfono del bocillo y marco a la pizzería, me muero de hambre!<p> 


	4. Dormir

**TENGO UN SERIO PROBLEMA CON LOS TÍTULOS, PROMETO MEJORARLOS**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. **

Terminamos de cenar, en algún momento de la noche terminamos en el sofá de Holly, frente al televisor viendo un documental bastante aburrido a mi parecer, sobre como científicos, que al parecer no tienen nada que hacer crean el depredador más grande de la historia, una especie de hibrido león, tigre, pantera y cualquier cosa con cuatro patas y bigotes. Mis piernas están encima de las de Holly, enredadas y totalmente cómodas, ambas tenemos las piernas en la mesita de enfrente del sofá, mientras yo me acomodaba debajo de su brazo izquierdo y acomodaba mi cabeza en su hombro mientras ella me hacía caricias en el cabello, mis brazos rodean su cintura, deslizando lentamente mis dedos en su costado, definitivamente no podía estar más cómoda, ya que estaba cayendo dormida en los brazos de la mujer que más quiero en esta tierra.

Vamos a la cama- me dice con la intención de levantarse- cuidado Dra Stewart, pensaría que quieres intentar algo- le digo mientras me empiezo a sacar el sueño de mi misma sin hacer ninguna señal de querer levantarme- ella inclina la cabeza y me mira solo como ella sabe hacerlo y me besa la frente y yo sonrió- quise decir que tengo un cuarto de invitados Gail- y mi sonrisa desaparece- de verdad Holly? Yo estoy herida y tu solo me mandas a dormir lejos?- digo mientras levanto la cara para verle el rostro y fruncirle el ceño, y ella sonríe, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, respondo el beso entre abriendo un poco mis labios, acaricio su labio inferior con mi lengua y ella suspira en mi boca y quiero más, coloco mis manos en su cuello, la quiero más cerca, mi lengua se dirige a su boca abierta quiero entrar, pero ella termina el beso y se aleja con un suspiro, coloca su frente junto a la mía aun con los ojos cerrados- vamos, te daré ropa para que te cambies y puedas irte a dormir- se aleja de mi con una sonrisa mientras yo expreso mi desacuerdo con un berrinche, esucho su risa mientras sube las escaleras y no me queda más remedio que seguirla.

En la planta de arriba hay tres puertas, el de la derecha por donde entro holly esta su habitación, controlo mi impulso para seguirla dentro asi que me quedo esperando en el pasillo mientras ella sale de su habitación- toma, con esto te sentiras mas comoda, este es el baño y la puerta de ahí esta la habitación, porfavor siéntete comoda- me dice mientras termina de señalar la puerta a mi izquierda, le doy una sonrisa y me dirijo hacia el baño.

Al salir del baño me dirijo a la habitación de invitados, enciendo la luz y me encuentro con una habitación bastante grande para ser solo de invitados, cama matrimonial, sábanas blancas, una ventana por donde puedo ver el trafico pasar, lámparas a ambos lados de la cama, un armario grande en el lado izquierdo y un librero casi vacio. Suspiro para mis adentros, no es la forma en que pensaba pasar la noche aquí, asi que apago la luz y salgo de la habitación.

Me detengo frente de su cuarto, respiro hondo y abro la puerta lentamente, ella esta acostada sobre su lado derecho dándome la espalda, estará dormida ya? Me acerco lentamente pero ella aun así voltea- Gail pasa algo? – me dice mientras se endereza un poco – no – alcanzo a decir apenas en un susurro- puedo dormir aquí contigo?.. Solo dormir lo prometo, no intentare nada... a menos que quieras- término de decir con una sonrisa pícara, con lo que ella solo sonríe y aparta las sabanas para dejarme entrar a la cama. Entro y me acomodo a su lado, ahora ambas estamos sobre nuestras espaldas viendo hacia el techo, en silencio, un silencio que no era incomodo en realidad, pero aun así quería decir algo que me estuvo molestando desde hace días- Holly... – si Gail?- tu no quieres acostarte conmigo?- lo suelto sin ni siquiera pensarlo un segundo, sale de mis labios sin poder procesarlo y veo su reacción, voltea a mí con la cara contraída entre la sorpresa y no sé, miedo? – es decir porque yo creí que te gustaba, y estoy bastante segura que me gustas, talvez nunca lo eh echo antes, pero quiero intentarlo contigo no sé, te estoy asustando? Yo no te atraigo de esa manera? Porque aceptémoslo yo estoy buenísima Holly- termino de decirlo y la veo a los ojos y de repente ahí está, su risa, risa a todo pulmón y ahora la que no sabe lo que pasa soy yo – Gail, estas demente lo sabias?- bueno si, me lo has dicho un par de veces lo recuerdas?- le digo mientras veo que su risa se estabiliza y ahora solo hay una risa de simpatía en su cara- me atraes Gail, demasiado que hasta me da terror, y no he intentado nada porque quería darte el tiempo de procesar lo que te está pasando, sé que esto no es fácil y quiero ser paciente contigo, quiero disfrutar de todo esto, de tu cercanía, de pasar todo este proceso contigo – yo sigo observándola – y dios si, si estas buenísima tonta – termina diciéndolo con una sonrisa mientras se acerca y me besa, fue un beso entre sonrisas para ambas – nos alejamos un poco y yo coloco mi mano en su cintura y empieza a subirla por su costado, debajo de su blusa de tirantes que ella usa para dormir, la veo cerrar los ojos y suspirar y sonrió para mis adentros, me inclino de nuevo y la beso, ahora un poco más fuerte, ella coloca su mano derecha en mi mejilla y ahora es ella la que acaricia mi labio con su lengua, entre abro mi boca un poco y ella pide entrar, lentamente me recuesto en mi espalda mientras la atraigo arriba de mi con la mano que tenía en su cintura, ahora ella está encima de mí con su pierna derecha entre mis piernas, nos seguimos besando, su lengua esta en mi boca ahora, quiere tomar el control pero no la dejo, juego con ella, con su lengua, con sus labios, quiero el control y ella responde con un suspiro fuerte, mis manos ahora están en su espalda baja, subiendo por debajo de su blusa, ahora están al nivel de sus hombros para descender de nuevo y la acerco más a mí. Sus mano izquierda está en mi muslo, doblo mi pierna para ponerla en sus caderas, diablos estoy ardiendo, siento quemar mi piel por donde pasa su mano. Su mano no se detiene y sube por mi costado siento sus uñas clavándose en mi piel – auch!- digo mientras me alejo por un segundo del beso- ella se aparta de mí, siento su ausencia en cada fibra de mi piel, abro los ojos y veo la pena en su rostro- lo siento, estas bien? Te lastime?- me dice con su voz llena de preocupación mientras se termina de apartar por completo sentándose a mi lado- no Holly, estoy bien no pasa nada- le digo para tranquilizarla, mientras pongo mi mano en su brazo izquierdo para transmitirle el sentimiento de igual manera, me levanto para sentarme a su lado y nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo – tal vez, esto lo debamos dejar para después – le digo para tranquilizarla – ella solo asiente con la cabeza. Me recuesto de nuevo en la cama, y tomo su mano para que voltee a verme- ven y abrásame nerd- le digo con una sonrisa mientras ella voltea a verme y asiente de nuevo pero con una sonrisa esta vez- se recuesta sobre su espalda mientras yo me acomodo en sus brazos y entre laso nuestras piernas, ella me abraza y coloco mi cabeza sobre su pecho, puedo escuchar su corazón latir, primero rápido y después cada vez más lento, hasta que se sincroniza con el mío, siento el movimiento de su respiración, cada vez más lento, más profundo y sé que al igual que yo, se está rindiendo ante el sueño.


	5. Despertar

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, SE HACE LO QUE SE PUEDE DE VERDAD**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. **

Me despierto con un suspiro profundo, me niego a abrir los ojos, quiero estar en esta burbuja de felicidad aunque sea un poco más, respiro profundo, siento su cuerpo de tras de mí, siento sus brazos rodeándome, siento el calor de su pecho en mi espalda, su pierna entre las mías, su respiración en mi cuello, escucho su leve ronquido… sonrió para mis adentros no quiero moverme, así que vuelvo a dormirme.

Vuelvo a despertar, el sol empieza a asomarse por mi ventana, esta vez me decido a abrir los ojos, miro hacia la mesita de noche aun lado de mi cama, 8:15am. Ella sigue dormida, lo sé por su respiración, sus brazos siguen rodeándome por mi cintura, por debajo de mi blusa, sus manos cálidas, sé que tengo que levantarme pero, no quiero despertarla. Aun así, me aventuro a hacerlo, levanto un poco las cobijas y lentamente trato de deslizarme fuera de su agarre, ella reacciona acercándome más a ella, rodeándome con sus brazos más fuerte, esta vez no puedo parar de sonreír.

A donde crees que vas nerd?- la escucho decir ente sollozos, me giro lentamente para hacerle frente- buenos días- digo acariciándole la mejilla, ella solo da un suspiro profundo, aun no abre los ojos- tengo que volver a preguntar Holly?- suelta con tono de reclamo mientras abre lentamente los ojos para verme- no tienes que ir a trabajar tan temprano cierto?- temprano? Son las 8 de la mañana Gail- sonrió mientras me acerco más a ella, lo suficiente para tentarla con un beso y hacer que ella me lo de a mí, cosa que hace, un beso lento, suave y perfecto. Sus dedos se deslizan por mi costado, siento como mi piel se eriza ante el contacto.  
>Quiero ir a hacer el desayuno Gail, me sorprende que no quieras de desayunar- le digo mientras me acomodo en su pecho rodeándole la cintura, mientras ella sigue jugando con sus dedos por mi espalda- mmmm… desayuno? Si si quiero, pero te quiero más aquí conmigo en realidad- dice y besa mi frente- mmm Oficial Peck te has vuelto muy sentimental ultima mente, creo que me eh ganado el cielo- le digo mientras volteo a verla con una sonrisa, ella solo bufa, amo hacerla enojar y con eso le doy un beso, casto tierno, de los que aunque ella niegue, le encantan- si sigues así, te juro que no saldremos de aquí y are que hables al trabajo para declararte enferma- a si?- contesto con otro beso, esta vez más largo, más profundo- sabes que me encantaría quedarme contigo aquí todo el día, pero ser la jefa de patología forense trae sus obligaciones- le digo haciendo un vago intento por alejarme de ella, cosa que me impide, me atrae de la cintura hacia ella, dejándome encima de ella ahora, veo sus profundos ojos azules, su boca entre abierta y la beso por tercera vez, esta vez capturando su labio inferior, saboreándolo, ella juega con mi labio superior, reclamándolo como suyo, el beso se vuelve más intenso en cuestión de segundos, no resisto más y abro más mi boca dejándola pasar, encuentra mi lengua y empieza a dominar el beso, desliza su mano por mi trasero lentamente, acercándome más, pidiendo más de mí, mi mano derecha va hacia su mejilla, la deslizo hacia abajo por el Angulo de su mejilla hasta parar a la parte posterior de su cuello, mi cabello se desliza hacia ambos lados de su rostro, a ella no le importa y a mí tampoco, la beso más profundo, con más necesidad, su lengua se desliza por mi labio inferior, reclamándolo también, siento sus dientes ahora en mi labio, dios no puedo evitar suspirar en sus labios, mi mano se desliza ahora por su hombro hacia sus pechos, siento su piel erizarse bajo mi tacto, ella contesta aferrándose a mi trasero con más fuerza, puedo sentir sus uñas clavándose en mí, esto se está saliendo de control, deslizo mi mano entre sus pechos hasta su estómago y de ahí un poco más abajo, noto el inicio de su short para dormir, me detengo un segundo, quiero avanzar, necesito hacerlo, deslizo mi dedo meñique a una zona inexplorada para mí, necesito su contacto, la necesito a ella.<p>

Y de repente suena, maldito despertador que me vuelve a la realidad- diablos Holly apaga eso!- me dice enojada al separar nuestros labios, yo solo inclino mi cabeza hacia su pecho y suspiro con cansancio. Me levanto de encima de ella y voy hacia mi despertador, 8:30am. Tengo que estar en el trabajo a las 10am. Me recuesto sobre mi espalda y miro hacia el techo.

El mundo está en contra de nosotras cierto?- la escucho decir mientras siento como se acomoda sobre su lado derecho para verme, yo solo sonrió- talvez, solo debamos esperar por el momento adecuado- le digo inclinando mi cabeza para verla- y si muero esperando? Mira de todo lo que te estar perdiendo nerd- dice con una sonrisa pícara hacia mí- o enserio? Tranquila Peck o pensare que estas desesperada- digo mientras me siento y le sonrio, otro bufido, nerd: 2, oficial:0.

Con esto salgo definitivamente de la cama con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me queda, la veo seguirme con la mirada, me dirijo hacia la puerta para dirigirme hacia la cocina, deteniéndome en la puerta primero para verla- si sales ahora de la cama te preparare HotCakes y te prometo extra de miel en ellos, digo con una sonrisa, se me queda viendo por un segundo- Bien!- dice mientras sale de debajo de las sabanas para seguirme diciendo algo incomprensible para mi.


	6. Caso 3429

**ES CORTO, PERO NECESARIO PARA LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN **

Buenas tardes Dra. Stewart?- levanto la vista de mi computadora para ver a mi residente en el marco de la puerta- si, adelante- lamento molestarla Dra stew…-Holly por favor, no hay necesidad de formalidades lo sabes- le digo mientras me centro de nuevo en los archivos de mi computadora- si lo siento, le quería dar los resultados de laboratorio que pidió sobre la muestra encontradas en el accidente de la semana pasada- me dice y se detiene delante de mi escritorio para entregarme el archivo- el del homicidio?-pregunto mientras alzo la vista de nuevo de mi computadora para verla- a si es- está bien, en cuanto termine de estudiar estos archivos para la autopsia de esta tarde los revisare- le digo mientras guardo el archivo en el cajón superior de mi escritorio, de todas formas, este homicidio no tenía prioridad en este momento-está bien con permiso ammm Holly- no fue tan difícil cierto?- le digo con una sonrisa mientras sale de mi oficina.

Paciente 3429, masculino de aproximadamente 17 años, caucásico 1.76m, cabello castaño oscuro, sin marcas o cirugías distinguidas, encontrado el día 3 de septiembre del presente año con impacto de arma de fuego en cuadrante superior derecho de tórax, entre las costilla en línea para esternal, se esperan estudios de balística para determinar el tipo de arma de fuego, pero por la dimensión de la herida, la forma y el mecanismo de impacto se puede determinar que es una 9mm disparada a no más de 2.5 metros de distancia a un Angulo de 96º a raíz del suelo. Se procede a hacer la necropsia- amo mi trabajo, de verdad que si, pero determinar la muerte de pacientes jóvenes es algo que jamás se llega a acostumbrar.

Dra Stewart tiene un momento?- salgo de mi misma para encontrarme al Detective Callahan en el marco de mi laboratorio- si en seguida salgo, necesito terminar mi informe para…- es importante- me corta de manera brusca mientras identifico en su rostro Desesperación e irritación- está bien- digo mientras pongo a un lado mi grabadora y me quito los guantes para salir al pasillo- sucede algo?- pregunto con un tono de irritación en mi voz- lamento interrumpirla pero es necesario que me acompañe a la comisaria- dice mientras su rostro se torna un poco más comprensible hacia mí- paso algo malo? Gail está bien?- pregunto mientras entra dentro de mí una onda de desesperación- Gail? Si si, ella está bien, es solo un caso del cual necesitamos su colaboración- noto en su voz como su irritación y exasperación regresa y como veo que no para de ver alrededor de nosotros, inspeccionando cada rincón del laboratorio- está bien, solo pasare a mi oficina para recoger mis cosas, le parece si nos encontramos en..- creo que es mejor que la acompañe a su oficina Dra. Stewart, también tengo un auto esperándola afuera para que la lleve a la comisaria- dice mientras me toma del codo y me dirige hacia el final del pasillo sin ni siquiera percatarse de mis intentos de alegar sobre la situación y como mi confusión se hace más grande cada segundo.


	7. Inicio de una Guerra

**SIEMPRE A SIDO SOBRE EL RIESGO Y EL PELIGRO QUE CORRE GAIL, SOLO TRATO DE DARLE UN GIRO A LAS COSAS, PROBAR COSAS DIFERENTES, VEAMOS HACIA DONDE LLEVA ESTO.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. **

Holly?...- escucho la voz de Gail cuando recorro el pasillo principal de la 15, volteo hacia donde viene su vos para verla con la misma expresión que sospecho tengo en este momento- Gail? Estas bien?- si yo estoy bien pero tú que haces aquí? Luke de que se trata?- lo dice mientras se enfrenta a el deteniendo nuestro camino- lo sabrás cuando inicie el turno, mientras tanto necesito llevar a la Dra. Stewart a mi despacho, Dra. Stewart por aquí por favor- dice mientras me señala el camino- todo estará bien Gail, hablare contigo cuando aclare todo esto, está bien?- le digo con una última mirada mientras me dirijo hacia el despacho del Detective Callaghan sintiendo la mirada de Gail encima de mí.

Dra. Stewart, supongo que quiere saber porque la hemos traído hasta aquí?- dice el detective Callaghan mientras va hacia su escritorio para tomar algo de una de las gavetas, voltea a verme desde atrás de su escritorio esperando alguna respuesta a lo que yo solo asiento- bien, lo que le voy a mostrar es uno de sus casos, hasta ahora se trataba de un homicidio relacionado con pandillas simplemente, pero, hemos descubierto que no se trata de cualquier pandilla- me dice dirigiéndose a mí y entregándome una carpeta- tal vez deba sentarse.

Oliver! Qué diablos pasa?!- le grito, mientras entro a su despacho sin ni siquiera pedirle permiso, no es como si llegara sin que no me viera, es decir, sus paredes son de cristal!- por favor Gail adelante- dice un tanto irritado levantando la vista para verme desde atrás de su escritorio- que hace Holly aquí? Que está pasando Oliver?- digo mientras me detengo enfrente de su escritorio exigiendo respuestas- Callaghan a llegado? Porque nadie me informa aquí de nada?- dice ignorando mis preguntas, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Gail es mejor que me sigas, hay algo que tienes que saber- dice antes de salir dejándome aun mas confundida que antes.

Sigo a Oliver hacia la habitación de conferencias, todos están aquí ya, McNally y Swarek hasta el fondo como siempre, Epstein y Díaz justo enfrente y a la derecha, Collins, Price, Noelle, incluso mi hermano está aquí, pero qué diablos hace el aquí? Levanta la vista cuando me ve entrar detrás de Oliver y veo como le susurra algo a Traci haciendo que ella voltee para mirarme con cara de preocupación.

Bien, veo que ya están todos aquí. Tomen asiento- dice Oliver mientras se sube al podio para mirarnos a todos, yo solo me dirijo hacia mi lugar detrás de Epstein y Díaz- Bien, el dia de hoy tenemos un caso de mayor prioridad para esta comisaria, se trata de un Homicidio relacionado con Pandillas-dice mientras pasa la vista por toda la habitación- la importancia en este caso es que nos hemos enterado de un posible objetivo por parte de esta pandilla, es importante mantener la calma para poder ayudar a los detectives a resolver este caso- dice mientras dirige la mirada hacia mí, empiezo a notar el nerviosismo creciendo dentro de mi- Traci les informara sobre los hechos relacionados con el caso y les hablara de sus obligaciones dentro de el- dice mientras le sede el podio a traci que solo asiente mientras camina hacia el- bien el homicidio está relacionado con el cartel Suarez, encargados del mayor contrabando de cocaína y metanfetaminas del sur del País, transportada desde Colombia y Venezuela. El cuerpo encontrado corresponde a Eduardo Suarez hermano menor del capo Gustavo Suarez, Gustavo Suarez a estado fuera de nuestro alcance desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tenemos información confiable de que busca venganza por la muerte de su hermano menor, a lo que nos lleva a lo importante-termina diciendo Traci mientras me sostiene la mirada- fuentes nos informan que el posible asesino de Eduardo Suarez está relacionado con el cartel de los Hermanos Bacon, cuyo cartel estuvo en guerra territorial con el cartel de Suarez hace varios años ya. Para evitar una nueva guerra entre carteles, el cartel de los hermanos Bacon harán todo lo posible para desestimar las evidencias que los relacione con la muerte de Gustavo Suarez- Traci se detiene por un segundo mientras analiza sus palabras, aún sigue sosteniéndome la mirada, tratando de trasmitirme algo- nos hemos enterado que dicho cartel a puesta precio por la cabeza de la persona a cargo del caso Suarez, persona que es parte de la 15- mi corazón se detiene, Traci sigue mirándome, no le puedo sostener la mirada, volteo hacia los lados y veo a mi hermano, mirándome del mismo modo en que lo hace Traci, que lo hace Oliver, y de repente ya no quiero seguir escuchando, necesito salir de aquí- quien es Traci?- escucho la voz de Mcnally desde atrás de la habitación-quien está a cargo del Caso?- volteo a ver a Traci, veo que su mirada transmite un abismo de dolor, simpatía hacia mí y se la respuesta y no la quiero escuchar- La Dra. Holly Stewart.

No se en que momento me fui, no se si fue Traci o fue Mcnally quien trato de detenerme, solo se que en este momento voy para la oficina de Callaghan, necesito verla, saber que ella esta bien.

Holly?- digo mientras abro la puerta de un solo golpe para entrar en el despacho- Gail- la escucho decir mientras se levanta de su lugar, me dirijo hacia ella y la sostengo en mis brazos para mantenerla a salvo, para saber que ella está bien- estas bien? Necesitas algo? Holly nada malo te pasara me escuchas? Yo estaré aquí para ti, todos lo estaremos, hablare con Oliver, le diré que necesitas protección que no puedes.. –Gail!- dice mientras me corta abruptamente para callarme, se aleja un poco y sostiene mi rostro entre sus manos- estoy bien de acuerdo? Nada malo pasara- me dice con una sonrisa a medias, trato de tranquilizarme pero hay algo que me molesta, y no lo puedo controlar.

Gail- dice Luke para llamar mi atención- eh hablado con la Dra. Stewart y está de acuerdo en continuar con las investigaciones para proceder con el caso- dice acercándose a nosotros-que? De que estas hablando Luke? – le digo mientras me separo por completo de Holly para hacerle frente- Ella no hará eso, esto es muy peligroso y no permitiré que …- Gail..- Escucho a Holly hablarme mientras toma mi mano entre las suyas para llamar mi atención- No lo aras Holly, hay muchos doctores en esta ciudad, no tienes que ser tú la que corra peligro- le digo haciéndole frente, haciéndole frente a la situación- Gail es mi trabajo, es algo que tengo que hacer- que hacer Holly? Tú no tienes por qué ponerte en riesgo por un caso así, habrá muchos más, más oportunidades de hacer tu trabajo- esta es decisión mía Gail- dice viéndome a los ojos, tratando de explicar algo que no tiene sentido para mí- creo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, las dejare solas para que lo mediten- dice Luke mientras toma sus cosas del escritorio, yo no lo volteo a ver, fijo mi mirada en Holly, ella solo baja la mirada mientras se dirige de nuevo al sofá donde se encontraba sentada justo antes de que llegara- Holly escúchame, yo sé que amas tu trabajo, y que no permitirías que nada se interponga para que tú puedas hacerlo, pero esto es absurdo, no tienes por qué ponerte en riesgo de esta forma- le digo mientras me dirijo a ella, colocándome delante e inclinándome para verla fijamente a los ojos- Gail, yo no puedo controlar con que tipo de trabajos me topare cada día, ni que are al respecto, pero se, que si dejo que me detengan, que me impidan a hacer lo que yo más amo, por miedo, por amenazas como estas, pronto me despertare dándome cuenta que deje ir muchas cosas, y no quiero que suceda eso Gail- dice mientras me ve a los ojos buscando un tipo de comprensión de mi parte- Gail yo nunca te e detenido sobre tu trabajo, nunca eh juzgado y jamás te eh pedido que lo dejes solo por el miedo que tengo por qué algo te suceda, porque se que tu trabajo es importante para ti, al igual que lo es para mí, y soy grandiosa en lo que hago y quiero seguir siéndolo- me dice mientras sostiene nuestras manos juntas, acariciando el dorso de mis manos con su pulgar- quiero que me apoyes Gail, que lo hagas como yo lo hago cada día- no tengo nada más que decir, veo la convicción en sus ojos y la seguridad de su voz, y sé que sin importar lo que diga ella lo hará y lo mejor que yo puedo hacer es protegerla.

Suelto una de sus manos y la dirijo hacia su rostro, acaricio su mejilla con mi mano, si algo llegara a pasarle yo moriría, veo tanto amor en esa mirada, que me cuesta pensar en una vida sin ella. Acerco mi rostro al de ella y veo como cierra lentamente sus ojos, solo necesito tenerla cerca.

La beso lentamente, transmitiéndole mis sentimientos, mis miedos, ella atrapa mis labios en un beso de agradecimiento, escuchándome sin tener que decirle una sola palabra, demostrándole que ella lo es todo para mí.


	8. Te quiero a Ti

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

Debería de estar en mi laboratorio- escucho decirle mientras entramos a su departamento- Holly ya hablamos de eso, regresaras a trabajar en cuanto Oliver haya aumentado la seguridad en el laboratorio- digo mientras la sigo hacia la cocina, Holly increíblemente tiene la manía de limpiar todo cuando se siente molesta, inclusive cuando no hay nada que limpiar-lo se, pero me siento absurda Gail, es decir, quien nos asegura que las amenazas son reales? O que incluso existen? Y ahora tengo a mitad de comisaria inmiscuyéndose en mis cosas- dice con fastidio mientras se voltea hacia el lavabo para empezar a tallar un vaso que estoy bastante segura que está limpio, así que solo suspiro como respuesta. Me acerco por detrás de ella y rodeo su cintura con mis brazos, coloco mi mejilla en su hombro derecho mientras vuelvo a suspirar contra su cuello, esto hace que su manía con los platos se detenga-sabes, podríamos tomar este día libre para nosotras, tú y yo, comida tailandesa y una película para variar- digo mientras dejo caer un beso sobre su cuello, ella toma una respiración profunda mientras voltea su rostro hacia mí, veo formándose una sonrisa mientras se acerca a mí para darme un beso suave.

Terminamos en el sofá con nuestras piernas entrelazadas delante de la mesa de café, en algún momento de la película nuestras manos se enlazaron mientras ella colocaba su cabeza en mi hombro-sabes, la abogada es bastante sexy-digo tanteando el terreno-ella solo levanta su cabeza y voltea a verme- oh enserio?- dice con fingido enojo, yo solo sigo viendo hacia el frente- sí, no se qué tienen las mujeres en traje y con lentes que me ponen- digo al fin volteando a verla con una sonrisa-ella solo sonríe al entender hacia donde quiero ir- enserio, pues a mí me va más la detective rubia- y con eso la beso, dios amo besarla, suave al principio y fuerte al final, nos acomodamos mejor en el sofá para poder quedar totalmente de frente, coloco mi mano derecha en el Angulo de su mandíbula para después deslizarla hacia atrás de su cuello, la quiero más cerca de mí. Ella coloca su mano en mi costado para sujetarme con fuerza por la cintura, con su toque suave mi necesitad creció aun mas, me muevo hacia adelante, suave pero decidida, haciendo que Holly se recueste sobre su espalda para yo quedar encima de ella, esto se siente tan bien. Deslizo mi mano hacia abajo hasta el inicio de su blusa y la introduzco por debajo, siento como toma aire bruscamente y como su piel se eriza ante el contacto. Ella responde profundizando más el beso, toma mi labio inferior entre los suyos, y succiona con fuerza robándome un suspiro profundo, libera mi labio para introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca, y empieza la batalla, una batalla que ninguna de las dos puede perder, paso mi lengua por sus labios, por sus dientes para finalmente encontrar de nuevo su lengua, tomo su lengua entre mis labios y succiono, robándole ahora a ella un suspiro profundo. Sus manos se dirigen ahora a mi cuello y a mi cabello, la mía sale de debajo de su blusa para deslizarse por su muslo, coloco mi mano debajo de su rodilla haciendo que doble su pierna para dejarme pasar mi mano por debajo y llegar a su trasero, ella coloca su pierna doblada entre las mías dejándome más espacio. Separo mi labio de los de ella para tomar aire y verla a los ojos, sin tener intenciones de mover mis manos. Ambas respiramos con dificultad, veo sus ojos cafés que me roban el sueño- Holly te quiero, quiero estar contigo y no quiero esperar un segundo más- ella me mira, tratando de descifrar mis palabras, son solo unos segundos que me parecieron horas, me besa lentamente en lo que dura solo un suspiro- vamos a la habitación.

Entramos a la habitación agarradas de la mano, siento el nerviosismo creciendo dentro de mí, ella es todo lo que quiero, pero esto es nuevo para mí, y si no soy buena? Y si la decepciono? Sin darme cuenta me detuve al entrar a la habitación, mirando hacia el vacío-Gail…- dice sacándome de mi misma- sabes que te quiero, yo no necesito sexo para estar feliz contigo, yo solo te quiero a ti- me dice mientras me da otro suave beso- pero yo si lo quiero Holly, te quiero a ti, quiero esta relación y todo lo que incluye-termino diciendo mientras le doy otro beso, esta vez más decidido, atrapo su labio inferior y lo sujeto entre mis dientes, ella pasa lentamente su lengua sobre mi labio superior y es todo lo que necesito para que mi necesidad regrese y mis temores se vallan, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco todo lo que puedo a mí, paso mis manos por su trasero y lo aprieto, ella entrelaza sus manos detrás de mí cuello para que estemos completamente juntas, el beso duro lo que me pareció segundos apenas, pero mi falta de aire me dijo que había durado más, nos separamos y la excitación estaba de vuelta, dejo su trasero para irme hacia los botones de su blusa, y con una mirada hacia esos increíbles ojos cafés empiezo a desabrocharla, de uno por uno sin romper el contacto visual, cuando al fin termine, tengo frente a mí la imagen más perfecta que eh visto en mi vida, el sostén azul oscuro de Holly a sido lo más sexy que eh visto nunca, sin darme cuenta coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros haciendo que se deshaga de su blusa, deslizo mis manos lentamente hacia enfrente posándolas sobre sus pechos, ella solo cierra los ojos ante el contacto, deslizo mis manos hacia aun lado de sus pecho para después rodearlos por abajo, ella sigue con los ojos cerrados así que me aventuro a mas, empiezo a colocar pequeños besos por encima de su sujetador, delineándolo, entre sus pechos, la escucho suspirar más fuerte, empiezo a notar sus pezones endurecidos a través de la tela, coloco pequeños besos enzima de ellos-quita me lo Gail- dice con la voz ronca, sumamente sexy, así que hago lo que pide- paso mis manos por su espalda y localizo el broche mientras sigo esparciendo besos por su pecho. Su broche no sede y empiezo a desesperarme, me siento tan torpe como los chicos en la preparatoria, ella se da cuenta y sonríe hacia mí- imposible para ti oficial?- dice mientras la volteo a ver y siento mis mejillas arder, ella solo toma mi rostro en sus manos y me da un corto beso, para después pasar sus manos a su propia espalda y con un movimiento rápido desatar su sujetador, veo como lentamente lo desliza por sus brazos y cae al suelo, y la veo frente a mí, sus pechos perfectos, sus pezones duros y su respiración profunda que hace que esos pechos suban y bajen lentamente, coloco mis manos sobre ellos y siento sus pezones en toda su gloria, duros a través de mi contacto, los sujeto entre mis dedos y los froto lentamente, un gemido sale desde su garganta mientras echa su cabeza hacia atrás, es tan perfecta, ahora necesito saborearlos, bajo mi rostro hacia su pecho derecho y tomo su pezón sutilmente con mis labios, escucho otro gemido, con su pezón entre mis labios paso lentamente mi lengua en él, mojándolo completamente, sintiendo su dureza contra mi lengua para después empezar a chupar, primero suave, y después más fuerte, amaso su otro pecho con mi mano derecha mientras mi mano izquierda está en su cintura evitando que se aleje de mí, siento como curva su espalda mientras gime aún más fuerte, introduzco todo lo que puedo de su pecho en mi boca y empiezo a succionar, ganándome mi nombre entre gemidos. Así que hago lo mismo con su otro pecho- Gail…cama...- la escucho decir a duras penas, con su voz llena de excitación, me separo de ella y camino hacia la cama sujetándola de la mano, al llegar a la orilla me siento y la acomodo delante de mí, abro mis piernas para que se pare entre ellas para tener delante de mí su vientre, coloco mis manos en sus caderas y acerco mi nariz, su aroma me encanta, paso mi nariz suavemente por debajo de su ombligo, solo respirando su aroma, mis manos se dirigen hacia su cremallera desabrochándole el pantalón, la necesito, necesito saber de dónde viene ese aroma que me vuelve loca, muy lentamente deslizo su pantalón hacia abajo y me encuentro con su ropa interior, azul oscuro igual que su sostén, coloco mis manos en sus caderas para acercarla más a mí, su aroma se hace más fuerte, paso mis manos por su trasero, la quiero más cerca de mí, siento como empieza a temblar, como cae ante mi insistencia, coloco pequeños besos encima de su ropa interior mientras tomo más fuerte su trasero entre mis manos- Gail… por favor- dice entre suspiros, me levanto de mi lugar y voy hacia su rostro para besarla con fuerza, con más necesidad que antes, invierto los papeles y ahora es ella la que está entre la cama y yo, la siento lentamente mientras me encargo de sus pantalones, después hago que se recueste completamente en la cama para quedar arriba de ella- tienes mucha ropa- escucho que dice mientras pasa sus manos dentro de mi blusa y en un movimiento rápido la saca por encima de mi cabeza, empieza a besar rápidamente mi cuello, insistiendo en la unión de este con mi hombro, siento como pasa sus manos sobre mi espalda y en un solo movimiento desabrocha mi sostén, vaya que sabe lo que hace, eso solo hiso que mi necesidad aumentara considerantemente, me deshago de mi sostén y froto nuestros pechos juntos mientras la beso, esta vez el gemido sale de ambas, desliza sus manos por la cremallera de mi pantalón con demasiada urgencia, cosa que me hace sonreír en sus labios, desabrocha mi pantalón y posa sus manos por debajo de ellos en mi trasero tomándolo con fuerza, gimo lentamente en su cuello. Rápidamente me deshago de mis pantalones arrojándolos en una parte oscura de la habitación. Después de retomar mi camino por los pechos de Holly sigo el camino por su vientre plano, hasta la última prenda que me impide el camino. Deslizo mi pulgar dentro y empiezo a deslizar la prenda por las piernas de Holly y me percato que las había dejado muy olvidadas, son inmensamente largas, así que empiezo a repartir besos desde el hueso de la cadera hacia abajo, paso dejando lentos besos húmedos por su ingle para burlarme un poco de Holly y seguir por su muslo interno, al llegar a la parte posterior de sus rodillas, coloco mis manos ahí y empiezo a abrir lentamente sus piernas para dejarme paso por su entre pierna, la imagen me deja sin palabras y con mi excitación hacia el tope, levanto un poco la mirada para encontrar a Holly con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos extendidos por encima de su cabeza sujetando las sabanas en puños con sus manos. Regreso a mi tarea dando besos por los muslos de Holly hasta llegar a su centro, ese aroma de nuevo, era alucinante, paso dos dedos por el centro de Holly por sus pliegues y me doy cuenta de lo húmeda que esta, los paso un poco más profundo ganando un gemido fuerte de Holly, lentamente acerco mis labios por su entre pierna respirando profundamente sobre sus pliegues para después pasar lentamente mi lengua –Fuck Gail!- nunca la había escuchado maldecir, lo cual hace que me mueva más rápido, con mi mano derecha abro sus pliegues para dejar pasar mi lengua de más dentro, probando la esencia de Holly, saboreándola completamente y gimiendo en el proceso, Holly se empezó a retorcer y empezó a decir palabras incomprensibles, tomo entre mis labios los labios menores de Holly y empiezo a chupar sintiendo como Holly se contraía más fuerte aun, paso lentamente mi lengua una vez más para centrarme ahora en el clítoris de Holly, ese conjunto de nervios que la aran explotar, lo tomo entre mis labios y empiezo a pasar mi lengua rápidamente- Dios G..Gail!-siento como Holly se contrae aún más fuerte, y siento como su humedad aumenta considerantemente, dejo mi trabajo para empezar a saborear toda la nueva humedad de Holly, sabía que estaba cerca, que pasaría en cualquier momento, siento mi propia humedad creciendo entre mis piernas y no se cuánto más puedo aguantar. Lentamente la mano que tenía sobre la cadera de holly la dirijo a su entre pierna, y antes de que Holly pudiera percatarse de lo que venia, introdusco lentamente un dedo en ella- Miierda!- grita Holly en un tono bastante fuerte mientras sus manos al fin dejan las sabanas para colocarlas en mi cabeza, introduzco un segundo dedo mientras empiezo a empujarlos y sacarlos lentamente-G..Gaail no pares!- escuchar a Holly decir mi nombre con tanta excitación me vuelve loca, vuelvo a mi trabajo centrándome en el clítoris de Holly mientras introduzco un tercer dedo, haciendo ahora movimientos más rápidos dentro de ella, siento como las paredes de Holly aprietan mas fuerte entre mis dedos y como su humedad se hace más grande, solo fue cuestión de segundos cuando las paredes se tensaron completamente alrededor de mis dedos sacando un grito ahogado de la garganta de Holly, para caer completamente en el orgasmo que estaba sintiendo. No fue hasta varios segundos después que saco mis dedos de dentro de ella y lentamente los introduzco a mi boca probando toda la esencia de Holly. Fui subiendo mientras reparto besos sobre el cuerpo exhausto de Holly para terminar dando un último beso en sus labios y acomodándome a un lado de ella colocándole un último beso en el hombro.

Dios Gail eso fue.. eso fue increíble- Dice Holly mientras coloca su antebrazo sobre sus ojos tratando de recuperar su respiración- bueno, es lo que me haces sentir, le digo mientras coloco mi cabeza sobre su pecho y la abrazo por la cintura.


	9. Consecuencias

**NECESITAMOS UN POCO DE ACCION**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

Despertarme con sus brazos alrededor de mi puede ser una de las cosas de las cuales jamás podre acostumbrarme, cada día, me lleva a un sentimiento inigualable al que no estoy dispuesta a renunciar.

La noche anterior, Dios! Fue increíble, la primera vez, las sensaciones indescriptibles que jamás podré olvidar y que no puedo comparar con nada ni con nadie, la forma en que dijo mi nombre o como hiso escapar su nombre entre mis labios, nunca me considere alguien ruidosa en el sexo, pero supongo que las experiencias nuevas conllevan nuevos resultados. Ahora lo único preocupante, es que mi vida gira entorno a ella, y es una sensación que me asusta.

Gail, Gail… GAIL!- que!- le contesto a Chris volteando a verlo, estar ahora en un coche patrulla ignorando a Chris no es exactamente la cosa más fácil del mundo, lo que hace que empiece a divagar, El solo me mira de reojo- se puede saber que tanto estás pensando? Te eh preguntado algo 3 veces y ni siquiera finges escucharme como siempre lo haces- bueno, eso era verdad, la mitad de las veces solo finjo hacerlo, ahora ni siquiera me moleste en intentarlo- no es de tu incumbencia- le digo para zanjar de una buena vez la discusión, después de todo tengo algo más importante en que pensar- vamos Gail, desde hace días no eres tú misma, ni siquiera me das tus comentarios sarcásticos, Dov dice que no eres más que un clon de ti misma- lo escucho decir mientras dobla a la izquierda en una escuela primaria- bueno, eso es porque Dov es un idiota- digo volteando hacia la ventana- el solo da un pequeño respingo ante mi respuesta- Bueno entonces, iras o no al Penny esta noche?- pregunta de nuevo- mmmmhh… no lo sé tal vez- digo acomodándome en el asiento sin voltear a verlo- vamos Gail, no has venido con nosotros las últimas dos veces, trae a Holly, sería bueno empezar a conocerla- eso si hizo que me sobresaltara volteando a verlo-que?-vamos Gail, ella es importante para ti, y con todo lo que está pasando, sería bueno, no lo crees?- dice viéndome por un segundo- tal vez- es todo lo que consigo decir.

Bien, ahora tengo que tener mi identificación en la solapa de la bata que estoy obligada a utilizar todo el tiempo, tengo que pasar después por un Guardia de seguridad, que no es más que un novato de la 15, el tiene que inspeccionar todo, mi maletín, mi bolsa o cualquier cosa que tenga encima, incluso mis pantalones. Después justo para entrar a mi oficina tengo que mostrar mi identificación lo mismo al entrar a mi laboratorio, me siento observada todo el tiempo, no puedo estornudar sin escuchar un –Salud- de alguna parte. Y para finalizar tengo un novato que me sigue a todas partes. Amo mi trabajo, pero necesito terminar este caso antes de que me vuelva loca.

Dra. Stewart está ocupada?- adelante- digo mientras observo una laminilla en mi microscopio sin levantar la vista- lamento molestarla pero, tengo un problema con una muestra del caso- lo que me faltaba, pienso mientras miro a mi residente- que muestra?- pregunto con irritación- sobre la ropa que llevaba la víctima del caso 3429, este mmm.. No esta.- termina diciendo mientras su inquietud aumenta- que? De que estas hablando?- yo.. yo no lo sé, estaba ahí- ahí donde?- Digo mientras me levanto- en el cuarto de evidencia, yo misma la puse ahí, pero cuando fui por ella ya no estaba- y preguntaste en el departamento de análisis? Tal vez alguien lo tomo, tal vez el forense- lo hice, pero nadie sabe decirme nada concreto- mi paciencia se estaba agotando, salgo de detrás de mi escritorio y me dirijo a salir de mi oficina, esto no puede empeorar.

Salgo de mi oficina para dirigirme hacia el cuarto de evidencias- disculpe Dra. Stewart a dond..- no iré a ninguna parte, regreso en dos segundos- le digo al novato que resguarda mi oficina y me voy antes de que pueda contra arrestar mi respuesta- llego a mi destino con mi residente siguiéndome de cerca, abro la puerta y me dirijo a la estantería de pruebas- Victoria de que prueba estás hablando, todas las del caso están a…-

15-09, asistir a la calle Lowney 53, reportaron un disturbio domestico- aquí 40-15 estamos en camino- respondo a la voz del radio de la patrulla mientras Chris enciende las sirenas- al fin algo, estaba empezando a pensar que esto sería uno de esos turnos- dice mientras me sonríe- yo no tengo problemas con ellos- termino diciéndole.

Al final del día, si fue uno de esos turnos, el reporte por disturbio no fue más que la típica pelea entre esposos, solo llevo el reporte del esposo, una noche encerrado y al siguiente día la esposa lo recibiría en su casa como si nada hubiera pasado, las personas pueden ser muy estúpidas a veces.

En fin, estaba lista para irme a casa, quería ver a Holly, cenar algo y tal vez ir al Penny como Chris había dicho. Me dirigía hacia los vestidores cuando la voz de Oliver a mi espalda me llamo.

Peck, necesito que vengas conmigo por favor- Oliver le diré a Holly si quiere ir al Penny, tratare de convencerla de quedarnos en casa, pero si quiere ir yo te aviso si- le digo mientras retomo mi camino- Peck!.. Es importante- dice mientras me detiene del brazo, volteo a verlo y veo en su rostro algo que hizo que mi pánico se disparara- Oliver pasa algo?- te lo explicare en mi oficina.

Entramos en su oficina y vi como su mente empezaba a trabajar, pasaba algo, y el no sabía cómo decírmelo- Gail, no sabemos cómo sucedió, no entro nadie desconocido, los registros fueron impecables, no hay ninguna inconsistencia que nos pudiera decir que algo así podría pasar-Oliver que está pasando?- Digo acercándome a el- Es Holly… a desaparecido.- lo escucho decir y de nuevo todo se viene abajo. –Gail Gail escúchame… quiero que entiendas que las medidas que pusimos eran infalibles, hicimos todo lo posible, no había manera de saber que esto podría pasar…- lo escucho decir- Haremos todo lo que está en nuestras manos Swarek está organizando la búsqueda, yo personalmente estaré al mando no hay nada más importante ahora que ella.

Salgo de su oficina sin importar sus gritos, todo a mí alrededor se movía demasiado rápido, no distinguía rostros, solo cuerpos moviéndose.

Peck!- alguien se interpone en mi camino, me obliga a verlo, es Luke- escucha...- dice mientras analiza mi reacción- toda mi gente está en su caso, are todo lo posible por...- y lo detengo, un puño certero en su rostro, siento mis nudillos arder, no necesitaba sus palabras, no necesitaba que me recordara que todo lo que está ocurriendo era su culpa, el coloca su mano en su mejilla, y no dice nada más, no hay sorpresa en su rostro, solo arrepentimiento y con eso me voy.

Llego al laboratorio de patología forense, la cinta amarilla ya estaba colocada en la entrada, Mcnally y Dov interrogaban a las personas que trabajaban ahí, lo sé por las batas blancas, cruzo la cinta amarilla para entrar y veo como Swarek voltea a ver me y se dirige a mi- Peck no puedes estar aquí- cállate Swarek y déjame pasar- digo mientras lo empujo aun lado. Entro a la oficina de Holly, todo estaba en su lugar, no había indicio que algo hubiera pasado aquí, los analistas estaban tomando fotos de la escena, buscando inconsistencias que nos guiaran a lo que había pasado- donde?- pregunto a Swarek a mi espalda mientras veo la silla vacía de Holly- Peck no deberías..- DONDE?!- grito mientras el se queda en silencio un momento- Cuarto de evidencias.

Salgo de la habitación para dirigirme ahí, Traci estaba en la entrada hablando con un forense, al darse cuenta de mi presencia voltea a verme- Gail, no hay nada que puedas hacer aquí, te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para encontrarla- me dice deteniéndome en la puerta- Gail por favor- es lo último que escucho cuando al fin entro.

Sangre, demasiada sangre, en las paredes, en el piso, en todas partes, me sentir desvanecer, unos brazos me sostuvieron antes de caer, me faltaba el aire, había sangre que se dirigiría hacia una puerta posterior de servicio, cerradura forzada, una MALDITA puerta de servicio. Necesitaba salir de aquí.

Que paso Swarek- digo mientras le hago frente- Peck…-Dímelo Swarek!- estaba perdiendo los estribos, iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Sabia el protocolo, sabía que no podía estar aquí, que podría complicar las cosas, pero necesitaba saberlo- Fue aproximadamente hace un par de horas, Holly salió de su oficina dirigiéndose aquí, el novato se percató que tardo demasiado en volver y fu..- El Novato? Que Novato Swarek? Digo perdiendo la poca calma que me quedaba- Peck… él no podía saberlo- Te eh preguntado Quien?- se rehusaba en decirme el nombre, pero al fin hablo- El Novato Bill- y lo veo al final del pasillo, antes de darme cuenta me dirigía a hacia él, me daba la espalda, así que no fue difícil sorprenderlo, era más alto que yo, pero mi ira era demasiado grande, lo tomo del cuello y con un movimiento lo tenía en el piso, coloque mi rodilla en su cuello mientras hacía ademan de tomar mi arma, no vi más que terror en su mirada, pero eso no me inmuto ni un solo segundo- Te juro, que si algo le llega a pasar, te meteré yo misma una bala en la frente y me encargare que no encuentren tu cuerpo nunca- Peck aléjate de el!- dice Swarek tomándome de la cintura para sacarme de encima de el- TENIAS QUE PROTEGERLA ESE ERA TU TRABAJO! ELLA TENIA QUE ESTAR A SALVO!- Le grito al novato con todas mis fuerzas mientras me sacaban del lugar, las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo empezaban a brotar, esto no podía estar pasando.

Ella no podía pasar por lo que yo había pasado, esto no podía ser real.


	10. Desesperacion

**HOLA A TODOS, ALGUNOS DIAS DESAPARECIDA, AQUI SEGUIMOS CON LA CONTINUACION.**

**LES AGRADECERIA SUS COMENTARIOS, AYUDENME A MEJORAR ESTA HISTORIA, BUENOS O MALOS SON BIENVENIDOS, AUN TRATO DE MEJORAR LA REDACCION UN POCO DE PACIENCIA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p>Callaghan háblame- dice Oliver en el momento que entran a su despacho, Swarek, Traci, Mcnally, Collins y Gail se apresuron a colocarse delante del escritorio de Oliver mientras Callaghan colocaba toda la información que obtuvieron en el escritorio.<p>

Hemos hecho una línea de tiempo, no fue hace más de 8 horas en que se le vio por última vez a la Dra. Stewart, por lo que sabemos iba acompañada de una Residente de patología Reconocida como Victoria Belisario, nuestro novato nos menciona que se trataba de una perdida de evidencias lo que las llevo hacia la habitación, por la salpicaduras de sangre, la dirección y la cantidad de la misma podemos pensar que la herida no a sido mortal, sino más bien una forma para poder inhabilitarla, se encontró que el arma utilizada fue un martillo procedente de evidencia de otro caso no relacionado; también hemos encontrado que la puerta de salida de emergencia fue forzada por fuera, lo que nos indica que en el atentado fue penetrado por más de una persona, dos o tal vez tres para transportar a la Dra. Stewart y un conductor listo en el automóvil, pensamos que es una suburban, por la marca de los neumáticos; las cámaras de seguridad posteriores fueron deshabilitadas la noche anterior por lo cual no tenemos imágenes de los hechos.

Que sabemos sobre Victoria Belisario?- Mujer de 29 años, Residente de segundo año en patología, Madre soltera, tiene un niño de 3 años, sin antecedentes- contesta Traci a Oliver- creemos que está relacionada?- no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero se ha analizado la sangre encontrada y era solo de Holly y no hay huellas en el martillo que utilizaron, pero al no localizarla podemos confiar en que ella está involucrada, aunque no hemos encontrado ningún motivo o algo que la relacione con el caso.

Bien, Mcnally y Collins buscarla, vallan a su casa, a la casa de sus padres encuéntrenla y tráiganla de inmediato; Traci Vuelve al laboratorio llévate al novato contigo repasen toda la escena de nuevo, que no se marche nadie hasta que no estemos totalmente seguros que alguien más esté involucrado, Swarek peina todo los alrededores del laboratorio, pistas, localiza esa suburban, busca alguna relación entre ella y Victoria. Callaghan te necesito dirigiendo toda la operación desde aquí entendido? Junta a cada policía de esta comisaria, este caso es prioritario- dice Oliver mientras Los ve a cada uno- Que esperan Vayan!

Todos se dirigen hacia la puerta-Gail!-dice Oliver haciendo que me detenga en la puerta- tú te quedas aquí- dice mientras volteo a verlo, Callaghan me dirige una última mirada y se marcha junto a los demás.

No me hagas esto Oliver, iré a fuera, la buscare y la traeré de vuelta- le digo viéndolo a los ojos, sin pestañar, demostrándole mi determinación, pero él hace lo mismo.  
>No iras a ninguna parte Peck, te quedas en la estación, no puedes involucrarte en el caso- puedo y lo hare Oliver- digo sin más para dirigirme a la puerta- Oficial Peck le he dado una orden!- lo escucho pero aun así no puedo creerlo, pierdo el control y me dirijo hacia él, enfrentándolo- No me aras esto Oliver, porque sabes que no me quedare aquí encerrada mientras ella está ahí afuera quien sabe dónde con quien sabe que psicópata! Mi lugar está ahí afuera buscándola!- él no se inmuta ante mi respuesta, solo me mira, veo dolor en sus ojos, pero sé que no es ni siquiera la mínima parte de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora.<p>

Es una orden Peck- dice finalmente- es una orden que no pienso seguir SEÑOR- digo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- lo harás, a menos que quieras perder tu placa y tu arma, te quedaras aquí- y simplemente no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, cada musculo de mi cuerpo se contrae, siento mi pulso ir más rápido de lo normal- Gail, estas demasiado relacionada con ella, no piensas con claridad, interrumpiste en la escena del crimen, apuntaste a uno de mis novatos con tu arma, lo amenazaste de muerte. Escúchame, si de verdad quieres recuperarla te quedaras aquí, te prometo tenerte informada en todo momento, no aremos nada sin que tú lo sepas de acuerdo, solo quédate aquí… por favor- lo dice con una mirada de súplica, sé que lo hace por mi bien, pero también se, que en el fondo sabe que no puedo hacerlo, así que saco mi arma del estuche y lo coloco en su escritorio para después entregarle mi placa antes de salir de su despacho.

* * *

><p>Siento que mi cabeza explota, siento como palpita y tengo la necesidad de tomarla entre mis manos para hacer que pare, pero algo me detiene, mis manos, mis brazos mi cuerpo entero está demasiado pesado, no puedo mover ni un musculo, trato de abrir los ojos, pero incluso eso se siente imposible en este momento. Siento algo frio debajo de todo mi cuerpo, duro, el suelo tal vez? El aire se siente húmedo, pesado, no hay corrientes de aire, siento la ropa pegada a mi cuerpo, me quiero mover, quiero despertar pero me es imposible.<p>

* * *

><p>Gail, Gail por favor Detente!- escuchó la voz de Traci detrás de mí, como corre para alcanzarme- por favor Gail, Oliver lo hace para Protegerte, sabe que esto no es fácil para ti, que tal vez lo mejor sea que estés tranquila, que nos dejes encontrarla a nosotros- yo solo la escucho y sin darme cuenta aprieto mis puños a mis costados, ella sabía que Oliver aria esto, que trataría de detenerme de cualquier forma- Debí protegerla, era mi responsabilidad, yo debí protegerla y ahora ella no está- digo para finalmente salir.<p>

* * *

><p>No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero se siente como si hubiera estado mil años en la misma posición, mi cabeza me sigue matando pero al menos ahora siento que puedo moverme un poco. Abro lentamente mis ojos y todo es oscuridad por un momento, trato de agudizar la vista y empiezo a notar la habitación en donde estoy. Esta casi en total oscuridad si no fuera por un pequeño foco justo en el centro de la habitación, no alumbra lo suficiente. Me percato que no llevo mis gafas por lo cual hace que mi visión se aun peor, veo todo en un borrón, trato de levantarme y me doy cuenta que algo sostiene unidas mis muñecas, son cadenas, bastante pesadas y oxidadas, trato de separarlas lo más que puedo pero solo logro lastimarme, puedo sentir el escozor de las heridas. Logro sentarme con la espalda pegada a la pared, la habitación no es muy grande, 2x2 talvez, no hay ventanas, por lo cual sospecho que debo de estar en una especie de sótano, no hay ruido proveniente de ninguna parte, solo del pequeño foco que amenaza con fundirse, hay una gran puerta de metal delante de mí, sin ventana por supuesto, las paredes parecen estar pintadas de amarillo, aunque con toda la humedad es casi imposible saberlo. Siento como el sudor recorre toda mi espalda, y de nuevo ahí está, el dolor insoportable de cabeza, inclino mi cabeza un poco sobre mi regazo para poder palpar de donde proviene el dolor, siento un pequeño corte justo encima de mi ceja izquierda, siento la sangre seca en mi frente y mi cabello, pero qué diablos me paso? Y porque estoy aquí, trato de respirar profundo mientras siento mis ansias crecer, no puedo recordarlo, un nudo enorme crece en mi garganta impidiéndome respirar, siento como mi boca se seca. De repente un ruido proveniente de afuera me saca de mi misma, veo hacia adelante, hacia la puerta y escucho la perilla gira y con un ruido fuerte la puerta se abre.<p>

* * *

><p>Salgo de los vestuarios a toda prisa, no me moleste en entregar el uniforme, si Oliver tanto lo quiere, lo puede sacar del bote de basura. Necesito encontrarla, pero sé que no podré hacerlo sola, necesito ayuda y se dónde encontrarla.<p>

Que estás haciendo…- me lo debes, se lo debes a ella, así que me informaras de todo, y yo estaré presente en todo momento- le digo mientras me detengo delante de él, exigiéndoselo, sin darle ni un instante para negarse- sabes que no puedo- sabes que me lo debes- le digo y veo como lo procesa todo dentro de su mente- bien- dice por fin Callaghan- si quieres estar involucrada no puedes hacerlo desde aquí-dice mientras se dirige fuera de su despacho.

* * *

><p>Vaya vaya vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la Dra. Holly Stewart- lo escucho decir mientras entra a la habitación, trato de enfocar lo más que puedo su rostro, ojos castaños, cabello oscuro, negro? Café? No lo sé, barba de candado, no lo reconozco. 1.80, esbelto, jeans y camisa negra. Su caminar es confiado, prepotente mientras se pasea delante de mí con una gran sonrisa, ve mi desconcierto y se detiene delante de mí- no sabes quién soy no es así?- dice mientras se coloca en cunclillas delante de mí, yo no le respondo, él toma mi barbilla entre su pulgar y el índice acercándose a mi rostro- he dicho, que si me reconoces?- repite severamente mientras encaja sus dedos en mi- no- respondo finalmente en un susurro apenas audible- el solo sonríe mientras avienta mi rostro con fuerza y se levanta para después darme la espalda- claro, no me conoces pero estas dispuesta a arruinarme la vida no?- lo dice aun sin voltear- sabes Doctorcita, yo no quería llegar a esto, yo me dije a mi mismo "mi mismo!" ella es doctora! Eso quiere decir que es lo suficientemente inteligente para entender que debe dejarlo pasar!-dice mientras retoma su paseo delante de mí- Es decir es decir! Yo pedí tu cabeza! Y supuse que con eso tu dejarías las cosas en paz! Pero no lo hiciste! Y venos aquí! Tu encadenada y yo pensando en cómo deshacerme de ti y de los estúpidos policías que ahora te están buscando!- dice deteniéndose abruptamente, trato de procesar todo lo que me está diciendo, de repente todo empieza a tomar sentido, las amenazas, los novatos en mi laboratorio, el caso, siento perder el control al fin, ya se lo que paso, la habitación de evidencias, la evidencia perdida, victoria! Lo veo fijamente y veo como su sonrisa se vuelve a formar en su rostro, se inclina de nuevo hacia mi mientras coloca su mano sobre mi mejilla- No no no, no te preocupes mi buena Doctora, por ahora estas a salvo, es decir, en estos momentos me sirves más viva que muerta, al menos hasta que logre borrar todas las evidencias del caso, aquí entre nos si te digo un secreto, prometes guardarlo?- dice mientras acerca su boca hacia mi oído- es mejor sacrificar tu vida, que la de cientos en una guerra que nadie ganara.<p> 


	11. La Verdad

**HOLA, CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE NO ESTE MUY REVUELTA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

Aquí 15-04, vamos en camino a la comisaria con la sospechosa en custodia- escucho a Chris a través de la radio de Callaghan. Nos encontramos en una sala de interrogatorios, mi presencia dentro de la 15 está mal vista por órdenes de Oliver, así que nos hemos visto obligados a procesar toda la información que tenemos aquí, mientras que Swarek se encuentra en la sala de desfiles coordinando la búsqueda oficial. La encontraron, encontraron a victoria, ni siquiera se ocultó, la encontraron dentro de su domicilio, ni siquiera armada o acompañada, algo no estaba bien. Escucho como se abre la puerta, se supone que estamos aquí extra oficialmente y nadie debería de entrar.

Steve? Que haces aquí deberías de estar con Swarek- digo mientras lo veo sorprendida, seguido de Traci- que dices Gail soy tu hermano, tengo que estar aquí- dice mientras se acerca a mí para abrazarme, él sabe que no soy una persona de abrazos pero en este momento estoy muy agradecida por el acto.  
>Díaz y Epstein están en camino con victoria, no deberían tardar en llegar, necesitamos que coopere, pero si no es así, aremos lo que sea necesario para que lo haga- dice Callaghan mientras nos observa a todos para que entendamos el mensaje, no aceptaremos el silencio como respuesta.<br>Veo como entra Dov y Chris a la sala de interrogatorio con victoria, los veo a través del cristal, la reconozco, la eh visto antes, siempre en silencio, siempre a la espalda de Holly, supongo que se hartó de estar en las sombras. Siento arder la sangre, tengo que obtener respuestas.  
>Necesito que estés tranquila, hazlo por Holly- escucho decirle a Traci, antes de salir para interrogarla.<p>

Victoria Belisario, soy la detective Traci Nash y él es el detective Luke Callaghan, sabe porque estás aquí?-Si, por la Dra. Stewart- dice mientras dirige su mirada hacia Traci, esa es una respuesta que nos sorprende a todos, lo sabe, ella lo hizo y ahora nos lo dirá.  
>Díganos que paso Victoria, donde está la Dra. Stewart- dice Traci con tranquilidad, dando un ambiente de control en la habitación, de verdad que es una increíble detective- no lo sé- como es que no lo sabes victoria? Tú estuviste ahí, tú atacaste a la Dra. Stewart?- si yo lo hice- díganos que paso- ella no responde de inmediato, parece pensar de antemano sus respuestas- le dije que, una de las evidencias se había perdido, le dije que era importante encontrarlas- dice mientras baja la mirada y empieza a sollozar, algo no está bien- salimos de su oficina, le pidió al policía que no nos siguiera, que no tardaríamos y así lo hizo, al entrar a la habitación de evidencias, tome un martillo y la golpe con fuerza.<br>No puedo seguir escuchándola, la ira y la desesperación que tanto he intentado controlar se me escapa de las manos, siento como mis manos empiezan a temblar, esto esta yendo demasiado lento- Gail escúchame, Nash sabe lo que hace, ella le sacara la verdad- Steve trata de calmarme, espero que tenga razón.  
>Después que paso?- ellos entraron como dijeron que lo harían- quienes son ellos?- se la llevaron, la levantaron y la pusieron dentro de una camioneta… se la llevaron- quienes victoria? Quienes eran esos tipos? Quien se llevó a Holly?- Antonio Bacon.<p>

* * *

><p>… es mejor sacrificar tu vida, que la de cientos en una guerra que nadie ganara- termina diciendo con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando al fin me suelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la puerta y detenerse- no te preocupes, esto no tardara tanto como tu crees- dice finalmente para salir de la habitación.<p>

Estoy consternada, no debería de estar aquí, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes. Trato desesperadamente de zafar mis muñecas de las cadenas pero es inútil, solo logro que empiecen a sangrar, las cadenas se conectan a la pared, aunque están oxidadas son aún muy sólidas como para poder romperlas, trato de levantarme pero eso solo hace que mi cabeza de vueltas y caiga de nuevo al piso, necesito salir de aquí y necesito hacerlo ahora.

* * *

><p>Donde esta Antonio Bacon, Victoria?- no lo sé- quienes lo acompañaban cuando secuestraron a Holly?- no lo sé- a donde se la llevaron Victoria!- NO LO SE!- veo como la desesperación se va apoderando de Traci, ella es paciente y profesional, pero Holly también era su amiga, y sé que esto debe ser difícil para ella- no creo que tengas idea de lo que esto significa, significa que te esperan muchos años en la cárcel, secuestro, complicidad en un intento de homicidio, obstrucción de la justicia, puedo decirte más de diez cargos que te caerán si no contestas mis preguntas, dime Donde se llevaron a Holly- ella se niega a contestar, simplemente dirige su mirada lejos de ahí.<br>Eso es todo, no puedo seguir aquí, si ella no quiere contestar las preguntas a las buena lo hará a las malas, me dirijo hacia la puerta pero Steve me detiene del brazo-Gail cálmate, si sales así ahora, no obtendrás nada, confía en nosotros- que confié? Steve ella sabe dónde está Holly y en este momento va a decírmelo!- trato de zafarme de su agarre, pero es fuerte- Por favor, solo dale 5 minutos más está bien? Solo eso- y sin más me suelta, quiero salir, quiero sacarle la verdad pero sé que tengo que confiar en él, así como sé que el confía en mí.  
>Porque lo hiciste Victoria?-pregunta finalmente Traci y al fin tiene la atención completa- porque tienen a Dylan- dice finalmente- quien es Dylan?-… Mi hijo.<p>

Que sabemos de la localización de Antonio Bacon- tiene múltiples casas por toda la ciudad, va a ser imposible registrarlas todas al mismo tiempo, si intentamos hacerlo de una por una corremos el riesgo de que salga y se esconda en otra parte, además debe saber que tenemos a victoria así que lo más seguro es que no esté dentro de alguna de ellas- me contesta Steve mientras empieza a pasearse por la habitación. Veo como Traci se levanta y sale de la sala de interrogatorios con Callaghan de tras Algo no está bien- dice Traci al entrar- a que te refieres?-me refiero que, quien comete un secuestro y se queda en casa donde la policía te encuentre tan fácil?- dice mientras nos observa a todos- porque está aquí y nos cuenta como pasaron las cosas? Porque no lo niega? Porque no se esconde?- tal vez no pensó que la buscaríamos ahí- no es mucho más que eso, dice que lo hiso por su hijo, pero está ahí, demasiado tranquila, no ha llorado ni una sola vez, ni siquiera a preguntado por su hijo- bueno no ha preguntado por él, porque sabe dónde está- Steve no lo entiendes- dice Traci mientras lo ve seriamente- si alguien se hubiera llevado a Leo lejos de mí, yo hubiera movido cielo, mar y tierra por encontrarlo.. No dejaría que me encerraran, no me quedaría sentada sin hacer nada, y ella lo está haciendo justo ahora, porque?- porque sabe que no le harán daño- digo al fin sin voltear a verla- porque confía en que él, no le hará daño… Traci, en quien confías más que en nadie, que no dañara a Leo?-digo finalmente volteando a verla y ella parece al fin entenderlo- en su padre.

Sabemos la relación que tienes con Antonio Bacon- dice Traci al entrar y hacerle frente a Victoria- No sé de qué estás hablando- él es el Padre de Dylan, se lo llevo, pero aun así sabes que no le hará daño, porque te quedaste? Porque lo ayudaste a secuestrar a Holly?- Traci está determinada, sabe que si no consigue respuestas ahora, tal vez nunca las consigamos- me dijo que no lo volvería a verlo, dijo "él es mi hijo, es un Bacon, y como tal será educado" él no puede seguir con esa vida, me prometió que si yo hacía esto, lo dejaría en paz, que se lo daría a mis padres y que jamás regresaría a verlo- y veo como las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos, la rendición, la realización de un crimen y la aceptación de separarse de un hijo con tal de que él tenga una vida mejor- Victoria, nosotros podemos ayudarte, ayúdanos a detenerlo y te traeremos a tu hijo, hablaremos con el juez, acortaremos tu sentencia, pero necesito que me digas donde está Holly a donde se la llevaron?- no lo sé- Victoria hazlo por Dylan, el merece tener a su madre- ella parece reaccionar ante esto, se quebrara, yo sé que lo hará- no conozco todas las casas que tiene Antonio, pero se dé una, a las afueras de la ciudad que, utiliza cuando quiere terminar con el trabajo el mismo.  
>Volteo a ver a Steve y sé que él sabe dónde está y el simplemente asiente.<p>

* * *

><p>Han pasado horas o al menos eso creo, mi cabeza aun palpita y mis muñecas duelen más, donde estará Gail ahora, me estaría buscando, sé que lo está haciendo.<br>Escucho un ruido fuerte proveniente de afuera y la puerta se abre de un solo golpe. Y lo veo entrar, furioso sin su postura de total confianza ni su sonrisa arrogante.  
>Ellos están aquí perra! Ellos vienen a buscarte!- dice mientras sujeta las cadenas que unen mis muñecas y me levanta, siento como mis piernas flanquean pero él es fuerte, me toma de un brazo mientras que con la otra mano sujeta mi rostro con fuerza- en este momento me dirás, quien está a cargo, y con cuantos policías cuenta la 15 para buscarte- yo solo lo miro, no pienso contestarle- el pierde la paciencia, se aleja lo suficiente de mi para arremeter con su puño un lado de mi rostro, siento mi mejilla arder mientras caigo al suelo con fuerza, sé que la herida de la cabeza se abrió de nuevo, siento brotar la sangre por mi rostro, él se agacha a mi lado- preguntare de nuevo, quien está a cargo?- yo solo lo miro con odio, no importa lo que haga, no pondré en riesgo a Gail o a cualquier otro que este afuera buscándome.<p>

El parece enloquecer y Antes de que me dé cuenta veo como arremete contra mí con una patada, dos, tres, siento como cada una saca el aire de mis pulmones, como cada golpe ocasiona un estallido de dolor por todo mi cuerpo, tal vez es hora, es así como esto acabara. Una arremete por completo a mi rostro y siento brotar sangre de mi labio. Mi vista se vuelve borrosa, respirar se ha vuelto casi imposible y siento cada musculo de mi cuerpo arder, veo como saca un arma de detrás y me apunta a la cabeza y sé que se ha acabado.


	12. Te Encontrare

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

Estamos todos reunidos en la sala de armamentos, nos preparamos, tome mi chaleco anti balas, un arma, cargadores extras, no había nada que me impidiera ir a rescatarla, veo como todos están preparándose, Dov, Chris, Steve, MCnally, Swarek, Collins, Price incluso Oliver está alistándose para partir, aunque le eh entregado mi placa y mi arma no a echo nada para impedirme estar aquí.

Gail ven conmigo- dice Steve mientras pasa a mi lado- yo termino de abrochar mi chaleco y asegurar los cargadores antes de seguirlo, entramos a la sala de interrogatorios que habíamos utilizado antes- Gail necesito que me escuches atentamente, Antonio Bacon no es un criminal común, ha sido el líder del Cartel desde hace casi 10 años, no tiene escrúpulos y no dudaría ni un segundo en asesinar a Holly, necesito que esto esté totalmente coordinado y necesito que confíes en que hare lo necesario para rescatarla y que este a salvo… me crees?- su petición es extraña aunque no fuera de lugar, yo iba a rescatar a Holly cueste lo que me cueste, así que solo asiento- el me mira por unos segundos más antes de darme una sonrisa torcida- espero que no lo olvides- y en eso me acerca tomándome del chaleco dejándome totalmente desorientada, en un movimiento saca mi arma del bolsillo y me empuja con fuerza haciendo que caiga sobre mi espalda y antes de darme cuenta Steve había salido de la habitación.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, me levante lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí hacia la puerta, por supuesto estaba cerrada-Steve! Steve! Maldita sea abre la puerta!- golpe la puerta lo más fuerte que pude, grite tan fuerte como mis pulmones soportaban pero no servía de nada.

Novato ven aquí, necesito que hagas guardia en esta puerta y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, adentro tengo una oficial que no puede salir por ningún motivo, entendido, NINGUN MOTIVO, porque si eso pasa, te puedo asegurar que la oficial de ahí adentro te cortara la cabeza- dice Steve a un novato que solo pudo poner cara de no comprender lo que estaba escuchando así que solo se limitó a asentir.

* * *

><p>Ahora todos estaban reunidos en el pasillo principal de la 15 preparados para salir en cualquier momento- Escuchen todos!- grito Oliver ante todo el bullicio para hacerse notar- tenemos localizado a Antonio Bacon en una casa privada a las afuera de la ciudad, los agentes especiales nos ayudaran a acordonar la zona, no sabemos cuántas personas hay dentro así que tener extremo cuidado, Swarek coordinara la zona Norte con Mcknally, Collins y Cruz. Callaghan la zona sur con Epstein, Price y Díaz y Steve estará coordinando la operación con los agentes especiales junto con Nash y conmigo, localizar a la Dra. Stewart traerla con vida, regresar con vida todos!- y con eso salieron todos.<p>

Aquí Swarek tenemos 5 Personas armadas al frente, dos en la puerta principal y tres a 4 metros de distancia-habla Swarek a través del comunicador a Oliver- Aquí Callaghan tenemos 3 personas en la parte posterior acordonando la zona- Oliver procesaba la situación con los agentes de las fuerzas especiales- cuantas personas dentro Dave-pregunta al oficial al mando- 4 tal ves 5 en la primer planta, 3 en la planta inferior- en el sótano?- pregunto Oliver mientras volteaba a verlo- es difícil decirlo, los sensores de calor detectan solo una persona- puede ser Holly-interrumpe Traci- la temperatura corporal está por debajo de lo necesario para poder detectarlo- que quieres decir?-que tenemos que movernos rápido.

Bien esto es lo que tenemos que hacer, Traci conéctame con todos- dice a Traci mientras esta le pasa el intercomunicador- Escuchen todos, los franco tiradores se encargaran de la parte frontal, necesito total coordinación, Swarek, Mcnally, Collins y Cruz entraran a la señal, Callaghan Epstein y Díaz encárguense de los guardias de la parte posterior, los Agentes especiales les cubrirán las espaldas, tenemos 5 personas dentro, tenemos que entrar al mismo tiempo, Nash, Steve y yo entraremos por detrás para apoyar, cuando tomemos el primer piso, descenderemos a mi señal, se cree que la Dra. Holly se encuentra en el sótano, tenemos que movernos rápido. A mi señal estén listos!

* * *

><p>No puedo creer que Steve me encerrara aquí, necesito salir de inmediato, me estoy volviendo loca, me voy directo a la puerta y empiezo a golpearla- Steve! Traci quien sea! Sáquenme de aquí!- no hubo respuesta- sé que hay alguien ahí! Sácame de aquí! Vamos!-emm quien está ahí?-escucho a alguien afuera, lo sabía!- soy Gail Peck, novato ábreme en este momento!- le grito a través de la puerta- emm lo siento, pero tengo órdenes de no hacerlo- maldita sea Steve!- es una Orden novato! Si no lo haces me encargare que te quedes en escritorio toda la vida!- lo escucho caminar a través de la puerta, solo necesito hacerlo dudar un poco más- vamos novato! Es una orden de tu superior! Si no lo haces se tomara como ofensa a tu superior! Puedo pedir tu placa!- no escucho su caminar tengo su atención total- lo siento, no puedo hacerlo- diablos!-bien bien, al menos puedes traerme una botella de agua, al parecer estaré aquí por un tiempo- no obtengo respuesta- Vamos novato! Estoy muriéndome aquí adentro- eeh está bien.<p>

Tenía que ser rápida y estaba preparada-por favor oficial Peck, aléjese de la puerta- escucho su voz a través de la puerta- bien bien, solo dame la maldita agua- digo mientras me coloco detrás de la puerta, escucho la manilla girar y abrir la puerta lentamente, espero para que se abra lo suficiente, entonces de un movimiento golpeo la puerta en su cara con fuerza, eso le dejara marca, veo como se tambalea hacia atrás así que tomo ventaja de ello golpeando con el codo su cuello impidiéndole respirar, el cae de bruces al suelo tomando su cuello con ambas manos, me agacho rápidamente para tomar su arma-tranquilo, solo respira profundo, ya pasara- y con eso salgo de ahí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permiten.

* * *

><p>Todos listos, a la cuenta de tres, 1..2..3!- Oliver dice por el intercomunicador mientras coordina el ataque, los francotiradores derriban las 5 personas armadas en la parte de enfrente mientras que Callagha, Epstein y Díaz toman a la fuerza la parte posterior seguidos de las fuerzas especiales, fue cuestión de segundos cuando se vieron rodeados y se rindieron tirándose al piso.<p>

Oliver, Nash y Steve entraron por la parte posterior mientras que los demás se encargaban de los arrestos, todo fue coordinado, todo fue planeado. Swarek, Mcnally, Collins y Cruz procedieron a entrar al mismo tiempo tomando la parte frontal, hubo disparos, Cruz recibió un impacto que dio directo en su chaleco, Collins y Swarek se encargaron de eliminar a dos guardias mientras que Steve y Nash se encargaron de los otros dos. Oliver y Mcnally resguardaban en la planta inferior junto con dos agentes de las fuerzas especiales, fue fuego a discreción derribando a los guardias.

* * *

><p>Conduzco lo más rápido posible, conozco la dirección, Steve lo dijo mientras aun estábamos interrogando a Victoria, la veo a lo lejos, Steve, Oliver y Nash entran por la parte posterior, se lo que planean hacer, sé que Swarek y los demás entraron al mismo tiempo por la parte frontal, escucho las balas mientras corro hacia ahí-Gail! Que estás haciendo!- escucho gritar a Dov pero no le hago caso, tengo que llegar, no la puedo perder.<p>

Entro a la casa y veo a cruz delante de mí- Cruz cuidado! Ella voltea y al hacerlo recibe un impacto directo en el pecho, la veo caer, volteo hacia donde venía el disparo y lo veo justo en la esquina, levanto mi arma y disparo, justo al pecho, lo veo caer. Swarek y Nick se dirigen a los otros dos, fuego a discreción, lo tienen controlado. Localizo las escaleras al sótano, me dirijo a ellas, arma en mano, bajo lo más rápido posible, al final hay una puerta grande de metal, es demasiado pesada para abrirla de un golpe así que lo único que me queda es abrirla lentamente y esperar lo peor. Me deslizo lentamente y lo veo.

Está sobre ella, veo como saca el arma, la veo a ella tirada cubierta de sangre, apenas se mueve pero veo como lentamente cierra los ojos y antes de pensarlo un segundo levanto mi arma y disparo.

* * *

><p>No sé dónde me encuentro, huele diferente, huele a antiséptico, siento las sabanas alrededor de mi cuerpo, siento como cada musculo de mi cuerpo pesa, no puedo moverme ni un milímetro, aun así hago todo lo posible para abrir los ojos, la luz es cegadora, así que tardo unos minutos en acostumbrarme a ello, fijo la vista al frente, talvez hace mucho tiempo que no estoy aquí, pero reconozco una habitación de hospital cuando lo veo, la habitación es totalmente blanca lo que hace que contraste totalmente todas las flores que ahora adornan la habitación, había flores y algunos solitarios peluches en el fondo, dirijo mi vista hacia a un lado y la veo, dormida en una posición para nada cómoda en una silla aun lado de mi cama, estaba ahí, totalmente tranquila, con los labios ligeramente abiertos, y sin darme cuenta se forma una sonrisa en mi rostro, trato de enderezarme-auch!- sale de mis labios sin darme cuenta que lo dije en voz alta-Holly?..- escucho su voz adormilada mientras se frotaba los ojos-Hola bebe- digo abandonando mis vagos esfuerzos por enderezarme, ella de repente abre los ojos de golpe acercándose más a mi- Honey estas bien? Te duele algo? Te sientes bien? Quieres que le hable al doctor para que te de más analgésicos? Yo podría ir ahora…-Gail!- digo mientras acerco un poco mi mano a ella, ella lo nota y toma mi mano entre las suyas- estoy bien, ahora que estas aquí, estoy perfecta- le digo con una pequeña sonrisa y veo como sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse- no no no, estoy bien, por favor no empieces a …- es solo…- dice interrumpiéndome- que tenía tanto miedo, tenía miedo de no volver a verte- dice mientras se acerca para depositar un beso en mi mano- yo lo siento mucho Holly, yo debí estar ahí para ti, yo debí protegerte- dice mientras empieza a sollozar- bebe, estoy bien, gracias a ti-digo mientras froto lentamente su mano con mi pulgar.<p>

Se puede?- escucho a alguien decir desde la puerta, es Steve y Traci- no Steve no se puede- dice Gail con un tono bastante agrio aun para ella- vamos Gail, algún día me tendrás que perdonar- pues no será hoy-Gail!- digo viéndola a los ojos lo que trajo un dolor pulsátil en mi cuello-está bien Holly, la verdad solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien y traer a Traci, yo volveré más tarde- dice con una última sonrisa mientras se marchaba-bien que está pasando?-pregunto turnando mi vista entre Gail y Traci mientras ambas se miraban- Honey en este momento lo único que importa es que te recuperes si-dice mientras besa de nuevo mis manos, y entendí que esa pregunta era para otra ocasión.


	13. Dejando el Pasado Atras

**HOLA, DECIDÍ SUBIR DOS CAPÍTULOS HOY, ES SÁBADO, NO TENGO MUCHO QUE HACER Y TENGO UNAS VACACIONES IMPROVISADAS POR PARTE DE LA ESCUELA, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE **

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

Eit Holly como sigues?- dice Oliver mientras se acerca de la mano de Celery-hola! Bien gracias- le digo con una gran sonrisa-Te eh traído algo- dice Celery mientras me pone en la mano un extraño collar- es para tu protección- dice con una sonrisa, lo tomo entre mis manos para verlo, era extraño pero hermoso a la vez- gracias Celery, lo usare con mucho gusto- digo con una firme sonrisa- Oliver deja de molestar a mi chica- dice Gail mientras trata de acercarse de entre toda la gente de mi habitación.

Para ser una habitación del hospital hay muchas personas aquí, todos los amigos de Gail están aquí, de hecho, podría pensarse que todos los de la 15 están aquí, algunos compañeros del laboratorio, incluso Lisa y Rachel están aquí o estaban, entre tanta gente no las he podido ver desde que llegaron. Algo dentro de mi piensa que la inmunidad de mi habitación tiene algo que ver con que esté lleno de policías.

Hola bebe- dice con una sonrisa mientras se acerca para darme un suave beso en los labios- hola-digo mientras me hago aun lado en la cama para que ella pueda acostarse conmigo, pasa un brazo por detrás de mi cuello mientras su otro brazo se acomoda en mi cintura.

No la estoy molestando Peck, solo quiero saber que te dio para que ahora irradies tanta felicidad- dice Oliver mientras sonríe- te podría decir Oliver, pero hay niños presentes-Gail!-Digo mientras la volteo a verla sorprendida, ella solo sonríe mientras me da un beso en la mejilla.

Disculpen, pero la hora de visita a terminado, les tengo que pedir que salga por favor… en Silencio!-termina diciendo una enfermera un poco más fuerte al ver que se empezaba a hacer un bullicio bastante grande. Pronto cada uno empezó a despedirse y a dejar la habitación, era mi último día aquí así que mañana en la mañana abra pasado por fin todo y podre empezar mi vida.

Holly espero verte pronto, apenas el doctor diga que estas completamente bien iremos al Penny a celebrar de acuerdo?- dice Traci mientras se acerca a abrasarme, fue la última que quedaba en la habitación además de Gail- claro que si-digo finalmente mientras se marcha.

La habitación ahora está demasiado silenciosa- aun no has hablado con Steve- digo mientras volteo a verla, ella solo se acomoda a mi lado y entierra su cara en mi hombro mientras da un largo suspiro- vamos Gail, es tu hermano y lo hiso para protegerte-suelto mientras coloco mi brazo sobre el brazo que rodea mi cintura, ella solo responde abrazándome mas fuerte- Gail solo habla con el- yo no quiero hablar con el Holly- dice finalmente sacando su cara de su escondite- el no debió hacerme lo que me hizo- estaba preocupado por ti- me encerró Holly! Sabía que no iba a dejarte sola ahí afuera, eres lo más importante en mi vida, y si no hubiera podido escapar? Y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo?!-pero lo hiciste, cielo lo hiciste y estoy aquí gracias a ti- y con eso tomo su rostro entre mis manos para besarla, suavemente, disfrutando cada rose, nos reímos entre besos, mi mano se desliza por detrás de su cuello y la acerco más a mí, ella coloca su mano en mi cintura, el beso se profundiza, necesitaba tanto esto.  
>ehem ehem- escucho a alguien toser desde la puerta rompiendo el momento- lo siento, pero tiene que salir oficial Peck- volteo a ver a Gail para un último beso- nos veremos mañana está bien?-por su puesto - dice mientras me da un beso y baja de la cama- no llegues tarde, muero por regresar a casa- no lo hare.<p>

* * *

><p>Bienvenida a casa nerd- dice Gail mientras abre la puerta de nuestro departamento y coloca mis cosas o mejor dicho tira mis cosas en una esquina de la sala. Yo llego por detrás de ella y la abraso por la cintura mientras coloco mi mejilla en su espalda, solo aspirando su aroma, ella coloca sus brazos arriba de los míos mientras voltea a verme, saco mi rostro de su espalda para poder besarla, suave al principio, roso su labio con mi lengua para que me deje pasar, su lengua me recibe y es algo maravilloso, voltea completamente para hacerme frente sin detener el beso, sus brazos ahora están atrás de mi cuello y mis manos en sus caderas, lentamente me acerco más a ella para estar completamente unidas, sus manos empiezan a jugar con mi cabello mientras las mías juegan con sus caderas, nos separamos por falta de aire, suavemente posa su mano en mi mejilla y aparta un mechón salvaje de mi rostro.<p>

Si no nos detenemos ahora, no podré hacerlo después Lunchbox-bueno, y quien dijo que tenías que detenerte-tu doctor nerd-dice con un último beso para alejarse hacia la cocina- que te parece si tomas una ducha mientras yo hago la cena- al escuchar eso yo solo volteó a verla con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de lado, ella solo me mira fingiéndose ofendida- porque es tan difícil de creer?- yo solo hago mi sonrisa más grande- bien! Iba a pedir algo de todas formas.

Entro a mi habitación para tomar algo de ropa y dirigirme hacia el baño. Me coloco delante del espejo mientras me despojo de mi ropa. La imagen que me recibe en el espejo era aún desconocida para mí, podía ver las suturas arriba de mi ceja, tendría que regresar al hospital en unos días para que pudieran quitármelos, tenía un enorme hematoma en la comisura derecha de mi labio y una sombre azulada debajo de mi ojo derecho. Al quitarme la blusa pude ver un gran hematoma en mi costado derecho, abarcaba casi todas mis costillas, pase ligeramente mis dedos y sentí el dolor pulsátil aparecer, mis piernas no contaban una historia diferente, tenía grandes hematomas a lo largo de ambas piernas. Decidí que no era necesario abrumarme más por algo que ya no tenía remedio y decidí entrar a la ducha.

Al salir me decidí por un pants de chándal y un suéter enorme que guardaba dela facultad, no necesitaba dar una imagen a Gail que le recordara todo lo que habíamos vivido o que me lo recordara a mí.

Al bajar Gail se encontraba en el sofá con nuestra comida esparcida por toda la mesa de café, yo solo le sonreí y me acomode a su lado.

Al terminar de comer simplemente nos quedamos en el sofá abrazadas con una cobija sobre nosotras, viendo un documental que sé que tanto la aburre.

Gail…-Si?- que pasara con tu trabajo?-que quieres decir?- dice mientras me voltea a ver- tu.. Bueno, no has ido en cuatro días, y por lo que me dijo Traci…-Traci?- dice mientras se acomoda para verme mejor-no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso está bien?- pero lo hago Gail, yo no quiero que por mi culpa…-ei tranquila está bien? Mira si te quedas más tranquila, hable con Oliver, el no reportara que desobedecí sus órdenes directas, solo me suspenderán por haber golpeado al Novato, pero solo quedara entre un desentendido, al ser una Peck, bueno debe de tener sus ventajas en algún momento. así que mejor tomémoslo como unas vacaciones esta bien?- dice con una enorme sonrisa mientras se acerca para besarme, yo solo asiento y la beso- Te amo, lo sabes verdad?-si Lunchbox, también te amo.


	14. Un Nuevo Inicio

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p>Me despierto en mi departamento, con el calor de su cuerpo detrás de mí, uno de sus brazos esta debajo de mi almohada, mientras que el otro se ha aventurado debajo de mi blusa de tirantes hacia mi pecho izquierdo, sentía el calor de su mano infractora y sonreí a mí misma; di un profundo suspiro mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo, ya había pasado una semana desde el secuestro, pero aún tenía pesadillas que me privaban del sueño por las noches, a veces despertaba al inicio de las pesadillas, pero otras veces me encontraba sujeta a ellos hasta que Gail venía a mi encuentro.<p>

Por las mañanas estaba exhausta por pasar toda la noche despierta, a veces fingiendo estar dormida para que ella no se preocupara, otras veces podía dormir un par de horas hasta la siguiente pesadilla.

Siento su cuerpo contraerse detrás de mí, sé que está apunto de despertarse pero aun así no muevo ningún musculo para prolongar este sentimiento de protección que siento al estar entre sus brazos.

Siento como su mano comprime mi pecho mientras pasa su pulgar sobre mi pezón endureciéndolo al contacto, era un sentimiento de excitación placenteramente doloroso.

Buenos días- la escucho decir mientras me da un beso en la parte posterior del cuello- buenos días- contesto mientras volteo para hacerle frente y sonreírle, saco su mano de debajo de mi blusa y ella solo me responde con un puchero.

No sabía que eras una de esas chicas de Pechos- le digo burlonamente mientras le planto un suave beso en los labios- no lo soy, son solo los tuyos los que me vuelve loca- sonrió aún más si eso es posible, me acerco más a ella y coloco mi pierna derecha entre las suyas, mientras que acaricio su cabello con mi mano derecha, su cabello es ahora más largo, casi como lo tenía cuando entro a la 15, estoy bastante segura que se muere por poder hacerse una coleta como las que usaba antes.

Nos quedamos así por un tiempo, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando solo de nuestra cercanía, hoy era el día en que iría al hospital para que me quitaran las suturas de la frente, Gail y yo no habíamos tenido relaciones desde aquella vez, ella tenía miedo de hacerme daño y las pesadillas me dejaban exhausta como para insistir, hoy también era el día en que regresábamos a trabajar, El novato a quien ella golpeo decidió no levantar un informe, lo cual no había motivo para que ella no continuara con su trabajo.

Gail...-Mmm...- es hora de levantarnos- le digo suavemente acomodándome sobre su hombro haciendo que ella volteara sobre su espalda-nerd es muy temprano-dice mientras me abrasa.

Lo sé, pero recuerda que tengo que ir al hospital antes de ir a trabajar y prometiste acompañarme-digo mientras doy un profundo suspiro en su cuello, me eh estado volviendo loca dentro de mi departamento, lo que mi mente necesita es trabajar; ella abre por fin sus ojos y se aleja un poco para poder verme a la cara- estas segura de querer regresar a trabajar? Podrías tomarte otro par de días, estar tranquila, lo que te paso no es fácil de superar Holls- veo sus ojos y sé que habla por propia experiencia, veo ternura en su mirada, pero sobre todo preocupación, yo solo le sonrió mientras que aventuro una mano por debajo de su blusa y beso suavemente el Angulo de su mandíbula -Holly… no me vas a distraer, lo digo enserio tu deberii..-mi mano alcanza su pecho mientras muerdo suavemente el Angulo de su mandíbula, cortándole las palabras-Lunchbox.. Esto no es justo- la escucho decir mientras sujeto más firme su pecho y dejo pequeños besos por su mandíbula, esta abstinencia que eh tenido que pasar toda esta semana me estaba matando.

Sus manos vagan ahora por mi espalda, primero por arriba de mi blusa y después por debajo, deteniéndose en mi espalda baja. Llego a su clavícula y la delineo a besos, la escucho suspirar, sé que le encanta. Ella pasa sus manos por mis costados, aun ciento un poco de dolor pero mi necesidad de ella es más grande.

Subo dando besos hacia su rostro, tiene los ojos cerrados, esos hermosos ojos azules, que cambian como la tonalidad del mar, a veces de un profundo azul, después con un tinte verde hasta cambiar a un gris de tormenta.

Roso mis labios con los de ella, ella abre la boca mientras pasa su lengua por sus labios, vuelvo a rosar nuestros labios juntos y ella reacciona de la misma manera, una sonrisa aparece ahora en los míos mientras me aprovecho de esta vulnerabilidad atrapando con mis dientes su labio inferior, despacio, suave. Paso mi lengua por él y la escucho suspirar de nuevo, succiono un poco y siento como sus manos se aferran más fuerte a mi cintura, y al fin la beso.

El beso fue intenso de inmediato, su labio era mío y no pensaba soltarlo nunca. Siento su lengua en mi labio superior incitándome a más, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ganar en mi juego.

Dejo al fin libre su pecho mientras deslizo mi mano hacia abajo, llego a su cadera y me detengo un segundo para apreciar la contracción de cada musculo de su cuerpo. Ella tenía que ser mía ahora.

Gail! Holly! Vamos abran la puerta!-pero qué diablos!- dice Gail mientras me obliga a soltar sus labios y voltea hacia la ventana, mi habitación está en el segundo piso, y la ventana da justo a la calle.

Ella voltea a verme y sonríe- ignóralos, se irán mientras no les contestemos- dice mientras es ella quien empieza a besar mi cuello, mi necesidad vuelve sin ningún problema así que paso la mano que tenía en su cadera hacia su trasero y lo aprieto con fuerzas.

Vamos! Sabemos que están ahí! Es hora de salir!- esta vez fui yo la que se separó, esto no iba a ser fácil, me levanto por encima de ella y ruedo hacia su derecha- sabes que no se irán- digo mientras me cubro el rostro con mis brazos.

Ella lanza un bufido al aire y se levanta de la cama-Gail solo no los mates quieres?-digo mientras me descubro la cara y la veo mientras se pone un short y su sostén para salir-no te prometo nada- dice antes de abrir de golpe la puerta y salir.

* * *

><p>Eit hola! Como estas? Como esta Holly? Sabemos que es temprano, pero yo les dije a los chicos! "eit! Tal vez es muy temprano pero es su primer día de vuelta, tal vez deberíamos ir por ellas e invitarlas a desayunar" así que, que dices? Donde esta…-Chloe! Cállate por favor!- digo mientras les doy la espalda y me dirijo hacia la sala, dejándoles pasar.<p>

Era demasiado temprano para escuchar esa pequeña voz que me irritaba tanto. No venia sola, aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Detrás de ella venia Dov por su puesto, Chris, Traci, y por ultimo Steve.

Em, Gail puedo pasar?- escucho a Steve que me habla desde la puerta, con esa cara de perrito que me chantajeaba desde que yo era una niña, solo que ya no era más esa niña-No- digo dirigiéndome hacia la cocina para tomar una botella de agua- Vamos Gail, ya paso una semana, cuando volverás a hablar conmigo?- Bueno Traci, que hay de nuevo en la 15?- digo dirigiéndome a ella ignorando por completo a mi hermano- Bueno Gail estoy a punto de terminar mi rotación como Detective en entrenamiento- dice con una enorme sonrisa- Woow felicidades Trace!- digo, con una sincera alegría por ella, desde que la conozco, y quiero decir desde que realmente la conozco, ella es una de las personas que realmente se merece todo lo bueno que le ha pasado- así es, así que quiero que tú y Holly vengan al Penny a celebrarlo conmigo y Steve-dice sonriendo mientras que voltea a ver a mi hermano que a pesar de mi respuesta, ahora se encontraba sentado en la sala-No lo sé Traci, Holly necesita descansar.

Claro que estaremos ahí- escucho su voz mientras baja de las escaleras, Se había cambiado y puesto un pants y una camiseta en cuello V y había recogido su cabello en una coleta desorganizada- Holly no creo que debas hacer esfuerzos todavía- le digo mientras se acerca a todos para saludarlos- Gail, el medico en esta relación soy yo- dice con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Chloe y esta última asentía con una sonrisa burlona hacia mí, yo simplemente le dirigí una de mis tan famosas miradas asesinas.

Bueno entonces? Iremos a desayunar?- dice Chris mientras que al fin noto su presencia de nuevo en la habitación, y antes de decir algo, Holly se me adelanta- Claro que sí, solo dennos unos minutos para alistarnos, por favor siéntanse como en su casa- dice mientras toma mi mano y me arrastra hacia las escaleras hacia nuestra habitación.

Desayunamos en un restaurant cerca de la 15, decidimos que era una buena opción porque aparte quedaba cerca del hospital donde iríamos para la última revisión de Holly.

Todo era risas, incluso yo reía de las tonterías de Chloe y su incapacidad para mantener la boca cerrada, me senté entre Chris y Holly por supuesto, con Dov y Chloe, Steve y Traci delante de nosotros. Yo pedí la especialidad de la casa, una orden de HotCake con extra de miel, tocino, esas pequeñas salchichas con mi café grande y una malteada de fresa. Todo por supuesto sin la aprobación de Holly, ella había pedido un omelet de Huevo con champiñones y un extremadamente pequeño café, o al menos, para mí lo era.

Después de una hora decidimos que era tiempo de partir, los chicos se dirigieron a la 15, mientras que yo llevaba a Holly al hospital.

Estar de nuevo en el hospital era recordar los días en que ella estuvo internada aquí, esas crisis de desesperación y desolación de verla postrada en una cama imaginando todo lo que tuvo que pasar, eran cosas que necesitaba dejar en el pasado, y sé que después de esto, lo haria.

Entramos a la sala de espera después de hablar con la enfermera y decirle sobre la cita que teníamos con el doctor, veo como Holly empieza a ponerse nerviosa de estar aquí, así que la tomo de la mano y le doy un pequeño apretón para recordarle que estoy aquí para ella y que no me iré a ninguna parte, ella solo me da una de sus sonrisas de lado y asiente hacia mí. Nos sentamos justo en frente de la puerta del consultorio esperando nuestro turno.

Holly Stewart?-escuchamos decir a la enfermera con la que habíamos hablado previamente- El Dr. Los está esperando- antes de pararnos sujeto la mano que sostenía de Holly entre las mías obligándola a verme- Estaré contigo en todo momento- digo viéndola a los ojos, esperando que entienda que no me refiero solo a esto, sino a todo lo que venga después. ella solo sonríe y me da un pequeño beso en los labios- Lo sé.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, A MI EN REALIDAD ME GUSTAN MAS LAS HISTORIAS CON ACCIÓN, CON PELEA, CON SARCASMO, PERO ESTE ERA NECESARIO PARA DAR UN PUNTO Y APARTE EN ESTA HISTORIA Y NO COMENZAR UNA COMPLETAMENTE NUEVA, AL MENOS NO TODAVÍA, ME GUSTAN MAS LAS HISTORIAS LARGAS Y MAS COMPLETAS.<strong>

**POR FAVOR HÁGANME SABER SU OPINIÓN Y SI VALE LA PENA CONTINUARLA, SI NO, TENDRÉ QUE REALIZAR OTRA HISTORIA CON UN ENFOQUE COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE.**

**HOY ES JUEVES, MAÑANA FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA! (PARA LOS QUE NO TIENEN EXAMENES NI CLASES LOS SÁBADOS, NO COMO YO)**


End file.
